Welcome To The Family
by JackFrostTheWinterSoldier
Summary: After being hurt by those closest to her, Hermione Granger discovers that she's adopted. She decides to find and meet her biological father. A man named Robert Singer.
1. Welcome To The Family

**A/n: Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I updated my other story New Beginnings, but I've been toying with this one and decided to upload it quick. So this is a quick Supernatural and Harry Potter one-shot. If I get enough feedback/likes/favorites then maybe I'll turn it into a full story :-) Also I decided to make the friendships between Hermione/the Weasley's/Harry very strained. She'll be friends with Fred and George, Bill,Remus, and Sirius though. I'll explain further in the story but just know that this will not be a happy friendship story with the remaining Weasley's/Harry that I didn't mention. :-) **

**Pairings: None in this..although if I make it a full story then it will be Hermione and Dean **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! SPN and HP belong to their respective creators!**

* * *

Hermione sat frozen on the floor in her deceased parents attic. In her hands she held a laminated piece of paper that stated she was adopted. Hermione Granger wasn't even a Granger! According to the paper she was a Singer. Her biological father was named Robert Singer and her Biological mother was named Karen Singer. How could her parents not tell her that she was adopted? Were they ever going to tell her or were they going to never mention it. She had so many questions, but knew they were never going to be answered because her parents were dead. After she removed their memories and hid them away in Australia with new identities she thought they would be safe. For the most part they were. She managed to save them from the Death Eaters but couldn't save them from a simple car accident. Everything she did to protect them. Every precaution she took she still failed them.

Feeling tears beginning to fill her eyes, Hermione buried her head in her hands and began sobbing. Clutching the piece of paper in her hands until her knuckles turned white she cried out all her grief and guilt. After an hour she finally calmed down, her tears finally running dry. She wiped her face on her sleeve and slowly got off the floor and left the attic, still clutching the paper. Walking down the stairs she caught her reflection in the hallway mirror and paused to look at herself. Her once bushy hair was now tame and hung softly to her lower back. Her deep brown eyes while still glowing with warmth held a deeper pain from the war. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her scars were on display. She decided after the war to not bothering her scars. They were proof that she had survived something traumatic while protecting her friends and family. Family. That one word used to mean so much to her. Now she didn't know what to think.

Sighing Hermione walked away from the mirror and continued downstairs, checking all the rooms along the way to make sure she had packed up all the necessary stuff that she wanted to take with her to Grimmauld place. Sirius told her that she was more than welcome to move in with him, the Weasley twins, and Remus after he found out that her parents had died. After the war had ended Remus and Hermione had worked endlessly researching the veil until they found a way to get Sirius back. They threw a party for his return at the burrow but she wasn't invited. She at first told him that it was because she wasn't feeling all that well and that she would celebrate with him when he returned.

Unfortunately, he was the one of the only people who could tell when she was lying, so he kept pestering her until gave him the real reason. He was shocked after she filled him in on everything. To say he was pissed was an understatement. Smiling sadly Hermione thought back to that night. She became very close to Sirius after that and she now thought of him as a great friend and uncle.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK—**

_Hermione looked at the invitation in her hands that the Weasley's owl pig had just dropped off. Her name wasn't even on the invitation. She tried to shake off the tightness and hurt she felt in her chest. But she still felt heartbroken after everything they said to her._

_During the final battle Hermione had come across Draco Malfoy. He was fighting off Death Eaters. Which visibly surprised her as she thought he was a Death Eater himself, but decided to help him out because he was greatly out numbered. When he saw her helping him he gave her a genuine albeit small smile in thanks and they continued to fight back to back finishing off the rest of them. When the last Death Eater fell they turned to face each other._

_"Why did you help me? I'm a Death Eater." He demanded narrowing his eyes at her._

_"You've obviously switched sides if you were killing off your buddies Malfoy." Rolling her eyes at him she turned her back and started walking back towards the school to help someone else when a voice made her stop. _

_"Granger, thank you. For helping me." He stated sincerely. Giving him a small smile in return she nodded towards him and continued her trek to the castle. Throughout the rest of the battle Draco and Hermione shadowed each other and helped take out more Death Eaters. _

_Weeks after the war ended Hermione told the Weasley's that she was going to stand up for Draco at his trial and make sure he is let free. They all stared at Hermione in horror except for the twins and Remus as they had already known that Hermione and Draco had started a tentative friendship. Plus Draco helped save Fred before the wall could crush him so they were all grateful for him. The other Weasley's didn't know about that though. They figured none of them would've believed them. Seems they were right._

_"Have you lost your bloody mind!" Ron shouted at her._

_"No Ronald, I have not lost my mind. Draco is my friend and I wish to help him so he doesn't have to go to Azkaban. He helped save a lot of people in the final battle while also killing many Death Eaters." Hermione was having a hard time keeping herself calm. She couldn't understand why they didn't see that Draco was a good person. He was just forced into something he didn't want by his father. Lucius Malfoy threatened to kill his wife Narcissa if Draco didn't join the dark lord. So to save his mother he went along with the horrible things his father made him do._

_"What are you sleeping with him or something?" Ginny spat at her from her side of the table. Ginny had once been her best friend, but had turned spiteful towards Hermione when the golden trio were out looking for the Horcruxes. Ginny had got it into her head that Hermione was trying to make Harry fall in love with her. So when they returned Ginny always had something hurtful and spiteful to say to her, but only ever did it when nobody was around so nobody knew._

_Gasping, Hermione stared at Ginny in disbelief while she heard Remus growl beside her. "No Ginny. I have not been sleeping with Draco we are friends!" Hermione replied calmly though inside her heart hurt so much. How could she think that about her. Surely the others would believe her. She looked around the table and noticed the looks of disgust pointed at her by the remaining Weasley's except the twins, and Bill. Even Harry was looking at her with disgust. _

_Feeling a hand grip hers she looked down and noticed that Remus was lightly squeezing her hand trying to give her comfort. The look that worried her the most was Ron's. She didn't think it was possible to become that purple without suffocating._

_"Is that why you wouldn't date me after we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets? You were already sleeping with the Death Eater!" Ron got up and got right in her face screaming at her, causing her to shrink back and for Remus to wrap his arms around her hugging her to himself all the while growling at Ron while his eyes turned amber. Fred and George had shoved Ron away and were standing in front of her protectively while glaring at the rest of the family._

_"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT HAVE A DEATH EATER WHORE IN MY HOME!" Molly screeched at her while pulling out her wand. That caused all hell to break loose. Everyone drew their wands and were glaring at each other. While Hermione had tears streaming down her face. Walking around the boys she came and stood in front of Molly. _

_"Please Molly, you have to underst—"_

_She never got to finish as Molly slapped her across the face hard. "Get out of my house MUDBLOOD" sneering at Hermione, Molly started shoving her out the door. Hermione started resisting and turned to Harry. _

_"Please Harry, you have to believe me! After everything we've been through! I never turned my back on you! Please just believe me!" She started crying hysterically while begging for Harry to believe her. He gave her one last look of disgust and turned his back on her and walked out of the room while the rest of the Weasley's smirked triumphantly. Hermione felt her heart crack and sank down to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She felt strong arms lift her up and knew that it was Remus. He carried her out the door while she buried her head into his neck. Hermione could hear raised voices following them out of the house. _

_"Fred, George where do you think you're going?" Molly demanded. "You are not going with that filth and her mutt. You are staying with your family." The mutt comment made Remus stiffen and growl loudly at Molly. Hermione could hear the Weasley's squeak in fear._

_"Watch what you say about me and my cub Weasley. You won't like the outcome." Remus snarled. _

_"Remus, come on. Drop the slut and come back inside. You're my family." That voice was definitely Harry. She felt her heart crack more and peaked over her shoulder and looked at everyone. Remus growled once more, this time at Harry and she could see the visible surprise on Harry's face._

_"No Harry. You were family. You're not anymore. I'm ashamed of you for turning your back on Hermione after everything she's done for you. To side with these bigoted, self centered, hateful lot is unforgivable. Especially at what you just called one of your oldest friends. Padfoot would be ashamed of you. More importantly, your parents would be ashamed of you." Hermione could see the devastation on Harry's face at the last part of remus' statement, but she couldn't help feeling a bit of triumph at it. For he had hurt her first. _

_"As for us you're not our family anymore either. How you are treating Hermione and Remus is disgusting and we refuse to be a part of your family." Fred stated while George nodded in agreement with his twin. With that being said they all apparated away from the burrow._

_Weeks went by and the four people lived at Grimmauld place. The twins continued to work at their shop while Remus and Hermione researched the veil. Over the weeks Bill had come and apologized to them and asked to still be friends with them. They all agreed easily. The remaining Weasley's kept trying to apologize to the twins and Remus while continuing to ignore Hermione._

_The weeks turned to months and Hermione managed to keep Draco out of Azkaban, which he was grateful to her for. They continued to write and visit each other from time to time while he was trying to rebuild his family's name and spending some much needed time with Narcissa. Soon the returned Sirius to the land of the living but decided to keep what happened at the burrow to themselves until Sirius had been back for while. He had enough to worry about at the moment. She also didn't want to ruin Sirius' relationship with Harry. It would probably make Harry hate her more._

_Hermione came out of her thoughts and looked once more at the invitation and sighed sadly. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were talking. walking over to them silently she handled the envelope to Sirius who grinned after reading it._

_"Well looks like we have a party to go to." Grinning excitedly he handed the invitation to Remus who read it. His facial expression showing anger seeing as Hermione wasn't included on the list before he quickly masked it and smiled at Sirius._

_"Looks that way Padfoot." He agreed somewhat forcefully. While trying to keep the smile on his face. Luckily Sirius didn't seem to notice._

_"Well we should get ready." He quickly stood up and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. When he was gone Remus turned towards Hermione and hugged her while giving her a kiss on the forehead. _

_"It'll be alright cub. I can stay home if you want me to?" _

_"No. Don't worry about me Moony. Padfoot needs Harry, and you need Padfoot. You should forgive Harry. He's your family." She sniffled. Trying to keep her tears away._

_"No, you're my family. You're my cub. I can't forgive Harry that easily, but I will go with Padfoot and make sure they don't say anything about you." Kissing her head one more time he got up and walked up to his room to get ready. After third year Remus took Hermione under his wing and treated her like his own cub. He was another father to her and she loved him dearly._

_About thirty minutes later Hermione was reading by the fire in her pajamas when the two men returned downstairs. Sirius gave her a confused glance then looked at his watch. "Come on Mia, we're going to be late."_

_"Oh Sirius, I'm not going. I'm not feeling the best. We can celebrate when you get home if that's alright?" She watched as Sirius narrowed his eyes at her and internally she sighed because sometimes she hated how well he could read her. _

_"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on?! I never see you hang out with Harry or Ron anymore or any of the Weasley's for that matter besides Fred, George, and Bill. Also I saw the anger on your face moony when you read the invitation. Don't think I didn't! So somebody better start telling me what the bloody hell is happening this instant!" When he was done ranting he was breathing heavily and his face was red. Hermione looked at Remus and watched him nod._

_"I think it's time cub. We can't hide it forever." Sighing sadly she nodded her head and turned to Sirius and started telling him everything that happened. As soon as she was done Sirius apparated away with Remus cursing and following shortly afterwards. They wouldn't tell her what had happened at the burrow but she figured it wasn't pleasant because Sirius locked himself in his room for the rest of the night. The next morning he emerged, gave her a huge huge and kiss on the head and then left it at that._

**-END FLASHBACK—**

* * *

Coming out of the memory Hermione stood in the living room. Sighing sadly and glancing around once more Hermione gripped her wand tight and turned on her heel and apparated with a POP for the last time out of her parents house.

Landing in the sitting room of number 12 Grimmauld place she called for Sirius, Remus, and the twins. Slumping down onto the couch tiredly she glanced at the paper one more time to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Seeing it was still there she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Opening her eyes when she heard footsteps enter the room behind her. She motioned for them to sit. Once they were all settled she stared at them. She wasn't sure where to begin. She watched as their happy expressions turned into concerned ones when she continued to stare at them without saying anything.

"Everything okay cub?" Remus asked her gently while rubbing her back. That caused her to burst into tears again startling the four men. They quickly rushed to Hermione and tried to comfort her while trying not to panic.

"Tell us what's wrong Mia. You're starting to worry us." The twins said together. It still amazed her that they could do that.

"I'm adopted." She blurted suddenly. All the men froze and looked at her wide eyed. Their expressions made her snort, which then made the twins laugh because they always teased her when she did it. Then suddenly they were all laughing whole heartedly. When they calmed down she showed them the adoption papers she found in her parents attic.

"Singer…Singer…where have I heard that name before?" Remus said tapping his chin trying to think why the name sounded so familiar. He was about to give up when he suddenly froze. "Oh, shit." He whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione demanded.

"Robert Singer…A.K.A Bobby. He's american, and he's a hunter."

"A hunter? Like a deer hunter?" She asked hopefully. But when she saw sirius' eyes widen comically she knew he meant the other kind.

"Sorry Mia, I meant a supernatural Hunter. They hunt ghosts, demons, wendigos, werewolves, and witches. Not our kind though. The kind that sell their souls for their magic. I ran into him years ago before I started teaching at Hogwarts third year. He was going to kill me but I explained everything to him about our world and he let me go. He seemed very intrigued about it all. He seems like a good guy." When he finished Hermione felt a bit of hope fill her heart. Maybe he would be open to meeting. "I also have his address if you want it. You can apparate and meet him." He continued gently.

"I want to meet him, but I want to go alone." Holding up a hand towards them to stop them from protesting. "I understand it's dangerous, but this is something I need to do alone. Please understand that.

"Fine. You can go alone, but any sign of danger you apparate back here right away. You will also take your two-way mirror, along with my potions kit to make sure you have a way to heal yourself if you get injured. You will also owl us, and you will send a patronus saying you arrived safely after you've spoken to Bobby. Understood?" She wanted to protest and say she wasn't a child but knew that Remus was just worried about her so she nodded her head in agreement. Sighing in relief the boys all gave her quick hugs while they went to grab things she may need.

Laughing silently at them Hermione went to her room and quickly packed a weeks worth of Clothes, and also some books so she had something to read if she was bored. Walking quickly downstairs she took all the things the boys held out and put them in her beaded bag. Giving them all tight hugs that made them slightly choke for air, she sheepishly stepped back and looked at them.

"I love you all. I promise to let you know how it goes after I talk to ." They all replied that they loved her too and reminded her to be careful. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned on her heel and disappeared with a POP.

* * *

Hermione reappeared in some type of salvage yard. She glanced around and noticed a sign off to side saying Singer salvage so she figured she was in the right place. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and continued to walk by all the rusted and old cars. A few minutes later a house came into view. Outside the house she noticed a beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala. She almost started drooling. Her dad –well adopted dad- liked fixing up classic cars so she grew up learning the ins and outs of restoring cars. She could probably do it blind folded now. So she could definitely appreciate the beauty of the car. Resisting the urge to run her hands along the glossy finish she continued to the porch. She slowly climbed the stairs and quickly raised her hand and knocked on the door before she lost her nerve.

She could hear movement from inside and tried to wait patiently for the door to open. When it did she was pretty sure that she lost all coherent thought at the gorgeous guy that stood before her. Her was tall. At least 6'2. He was well built and had beautiful green eyes. She hoped she wasn't drooling because that would be mortifying. She watched as his eyes swept down her body slowly before once again reaching her eyes. She felt herself flush and almost swooned as the mystery guy smirked at her.

"Well hello there. Anything I can help you with." He continued to smirk at her and she didn't know how she could make such an innocent question sound so naughty but he definitely managed. Flushing even more she cleared her throat quickly.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for a Mr. Robert Singer. Is he here? I'm a friend of Remus Lupin's." She Watched as the mystery guys face instantly hardened and wondered if she had made a mistake. She tried to hide her nerves but knew she was failing by the way he seemed to soften just a little.

"Sure come on in. He's in the library." He held the door open for her and stepped back. She kept her defenses up. Constant vigilance. She didn't know if she could trust these people and wasn't about to go down without fighting if need be. She slowly stepped over the threshold and followed him into the house.

As soon as the door closed all good feeling left her as she came face to face with three shotguns pointed at her head. She noticed another tall guy standing beside mystery guy number 1. He had shoulder length brown hair and had brown eyes. She didn't how it was possible to be taller than the first guy but mystery guy number 2 was huge he was at least 6'4. The third guy was an older gentleman who she assumed was Robert Singer. Suddenly a fourth guy was standing next to the older guy and all she could do was gape at him. He was wearing a suit and trench coat. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He appeared to have appeared from thin air, but that's not why she was gaping at him. It was the massive wings coming from his back.

"Dammit Cas! I told you to stop showing up like that! Now she's gonna freak out!" Mystery guy mumbled annoyed.

"Holy shit you have wings!" She blurted while pointing at him. "Big Bloody wings!" She didn't see the shocked looks on the the three men's faces. She was too busy staring at the trench coated guy.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord." His voice was a lot more deep and scratchy than she thought it would be. She had heard about Angels before, but never before did she think that she'd actually get to meet one. Slowly approaching him, the men raised their guns again and started towards her. She raised her hands in surrender and watched as Castiel waved them away and closed the space between them. She continued to look at his wings and slowly raised her hand, but stopped short to look at him.

"May I?" She asked gently. Pointing to the huge black wings. Gaining a nod from him she slowly ran her fingers across the feathers. " your wings are beautiful. The feathers are so soft." She whispered in awe. The sound of a throat clearing snapped Hermione out of her trance. Blushing she took a couple steps back and looked the men.

"Who are you? And how can you see and feel his wings?!" Mystery guy number 1 demanded. Anger plain on his face. She opened her mouth to reply but Castiel beat her to it.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She's a witch from England. Although she's not our type of witch" he stated quickly when the men looked ready to shoot her on the spot. " she was born with her magic. She has been through great battles. She saved thousands of people. It's an honor to meet you Hermione. Heaven has been watching you. You're an amazing warrior." He stated bluntly. She couldn't help but blush at his praise. His statement seemed to reassure the three remaining men as they relaxed and dropped their weapons. Tall mystery guy number two walked up to her with a small smile and held out his hand.

"Hey my name is Sam Winchester, and over there is my older brother Dean." He said pointing to mystery guy number 1. Who just nodded his head at her but kept his distance.

"Hello, Sam and Dean. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied shaking his hand firmly and then turned to the older gentleman. "I'm going to assume that you're Robert Singer then?" Nodding his head he stepped forward and shook her hand.

"We just have a couple tests for you to do quick." He said gruffly while walking out of the room.

"Tests?" She asked curiously. She figured it had something to do with them being hunters.

"Just have to make sure you're who you say you are." Sam reassured her. She liked him already. He seemed like a nice person. She wasn't too sure about Dean yet though. She nodded her head in agreement and gently grabbed the glass of water -she assumed it was holy water- Bobby was holding out to her. She quickly drank it all and handed the glass back to him. He then poured a small amount of salt on her arm and stepped back as if something was going to happen. Raising an eyebrow towards them she shrugged. When Bobby pulled out a silver knife she started to panic. After her torture from Bellatrix she was weary around any type of knife.

Quickly stepping back from them she caused them all –except Castiel- to tense once again. Dean once again raised his shotgun and pointed it at her.

"See? The bitch can't be trusted! She won't touch silver!" Dean growled. "We should gank her where she stands." He started to walk towards her but paused when he saw a tear fall from her eye down her cheek. He looked at her in confusion before his eyes hardened once again "don't even try with the crocodile tears sweetheart. They don't work on me." Sneering at her he was about to pull the trigger when Castiel appeared before him. His grace surrounding him in his anger. They could all feel the power.

"You will not harm her! She is under my protection." Gaping at him Dean slowly lowered his weapon.

"Yeah? Well if she's so 'good' then why can't she touch silver? Huh?" Suddenly a small voice came from behind Castiel.

"It's not the silver it's the knife itself." Hermione whispered shakily. She slowly moved out from behind Castiel and gave him a small smile of gratitude and came to stand in front of Dean. Castiel continued to hover near by just in case he was needed.

Taking a deep breath Hermione stared into Dean's eyes and held out her arm to him. Nodding to him when he seemed to hesitate he grabbed her arm and rolled up the sleeve. He heard multiple gasps from Sam and Bobby but continued to look into Hermione's eyes while he held out his free hand for the silver blade. When nobody handed it to him, he broke his staring contest and turned his head towards Sam to demand why he wasn't giving him the knife. Only to find his brother with a horrified look on his face while staring at Hermione's arm. Confused he looked down at her arm. His jaw dropped at the sight of the chicken scratch on her arm. Tilting his ahead he could make out the word MUDBLOOD.

"Mudblood? What's a mudblood?" He asked Her confused.

"It means dirty blood." The answer was whispered and he could barely hear it.

"Why would you carve that into your own arm?" He asked like she was stupid. Glaring Hermione jerked her arm away from him. And took a step back and rolled down her sleeve so it was once again covered.

"You think I did this to myself?!" She spat at him. Before he could respond she continued. "I was tortured by a crazy bitch and she did this to me to always remind me of my place." Each word she spoke dripped with venom. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down. "Look I didn't come here to cause trouble I just wanted to speak to Robert Singer."

Looking at the shocked faces of Sam and Bobby and knowing look from Castiel she once again looked at Dean, and was surprised to see a look of understanding instead of shock. That intrigued her, but decided to ask about it at a different time. For now she needed to speak to Bobby.

Bobby moved them into the living room. When they were all settled she grabbed her beaded bag and reached her arm inside ignoring the gasps around her she grabbed the piece of paper that changed her life. Once she had it, she put the beaded bag on the couch beside her and lightly slapped Sams hand when he went to pick it up. "Sorry, but that carries all of my possessions. Please don't touch it." He nodded his head but she could still see him eyeing it with fascination.

"Okay, so a few weeks ago my parents died in Australia. I had decided to clear up their house in England. The one I grew up in. I was boxing everything up and deciding what to keep and give away when I decided to go clean out the attic in case there were any photos I wanted to keep." She paused a second to gather herself before she continued on. "I was going through a box of my baby things when I came across this. I thought you might want to know about it." She whispered while handing Bobby the paper. She watched his eyes scanned the paper before they almost bugged out of his head. His head snapped up and he stared at her in shock.

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked curiously at the same time as Dean snapped "someone wanna tell me what's going on or what?!"

"You're my daughter?" Bobby whispered shocked. "I always wondered what happened to you." His eyes began to fill with tears and he quickly left the room. Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach. Maybe he didn't want to know her after all. She stood and grabbed her bag and turned to the remaining men.

"Well it was good to meet you three. Especially you Castiel. It was a genuine honor to meet an angel of the lord." She said softly while trying to keep her tears from falling. I'm staying at a hotel in town so if you need me I won't be far." She shook their hands and then started towards the door when a thought occurred to her. "Oh yeah, I was wondering who's car that was out front? The black Chevy Impala?"

"That's my baby." Dean stated proudly. Grinning widely at him Hermione opened the door.

"She's beautiful. Great condition." She then walked out the door closing it behind her and apparated to the hotel she'd be staying at for the week.

* * *

**-Bobby's house—**

Dean and Sam continued to stare at the closed door in shock. "You know, I think I'm gonna like her." Dean stated grinning. Before Sam could respond Bobby came back into the room holding a box in his arms.

"Where did she go?" He asked looking around.

"She left. She doesn't think you want to get to know her because you left the room after you found out." Castiel stated bluntly while looking bored. The men looked shocked and a little saddened that she thought that.

"Idjit. I Do want to know her. Castiel go tell her to come back tomorrow so we can talk." Bobby ordered. Nodding his head Castiel disappeared from the room. He reappeared minutes later stating that Hermione would return at noon and would make them lunch.

" I told her Dean Liked pie. She agreed to make some." He told them.

Grinning Dean clapped his hands in excitement and looked at them.

"Welcome to the family." He said to them all. They all nodded their heads and then went about the rest of the day like normal. All excited to see the young woman again tomorrow afternoon. It couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**A/n There ya have it! Let me know what you think. Should I make this a full story or just leave it as is? :-)**


	2. Friendships and Hateful Messages

**A/N Hey everyone! Thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews! You guys are awesome! So I know I said this was going to be a one-shot but since people were asking to make it a full story I decided to go with it. I absolutely love HP/SPN FF crossovers, and I'm addicted to writing this already! This will start right where the first chapter left off. Also I again want to remind people that Hermione's relationships with Ron, Molly, Ginny, Arthur, Percy, and Harry will not be happy. They will be bashed. If you don't like it then that's fine. I totally get it.. You definitely shouldn't continue this story though..Okay so moving on then :-) this chapter is dedicated to Ink89 for being the first reviewer on this story while also adding cherries on top of the request to continue the story. You won me over with the Cherries! :-) **

**Pairings: Hermione/Dean –love ;-) with Sam/Hermione –bro/sister relationship. Also Bobby/Hermione -father/daughter…and Hermione/Castiel Are going to be Bros. I don't care what people say! Angel and witch with bro moments FTW! Lol **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1 please and thank you! :-)**

* * *

**-Bobby's house—**

Dean walked into the kitchen after Hermione left to see Bobby sitting at the table staring at the adoption papers laying in front of him on the table. He was a little upset that Bobby never mentioned that he had a kid out there somewhere in the world, but figured it was a sore subject to talk about. Bobby still had trouble talking about Karen so he could understand why he wouldn't have wanted to talk about it. He decided to subtlety ask about in hopes that Bobby would open up about it a bit. Clearing his throat he sat in the across from him.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a kid?" He internally winced. So much for subtle dumbass. He thought to himself. Well nobody ever said he had people skills. All the feelings crap was Sam's forte not his. Bobby raised his eyes to Dean's and then quickly looked away. His face looked so sad that Dean automatically wanted to run away -Danger will Robinson! Danger!- Ran through his mind but he shook his head and ignored it. This was Bobby. His surrogate father. Hell he was more of a father than his own dad most of the time. So even though he was slightly –okay majorly- uncomfortable he decided to remain sitting in front of the sad older man.

"After Karen died. Hermione was only a couple weeks old and I had decided to become a hunter. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take care of her. Not by myself. Not without Karen. It was just too hard." He paused a moment to collect himself while clearing his throat and then continued. "So I went to a friend of mine who knew a couple that were trying to adopt, but weren't having much luck. I said my goodbyes to Hermione and handed her over. I never met the couple, but my buddy assured me that were genuinely good people. Seems he was right. A few years back I tried to find her, but didn't have any luck. Figured they changed her name." He shrugged. "I gave up any hope of being able to see her again. Who knew that'd she be the one to find me." He was smiling softly by the end, even if it looked a little forced. Dean felt a surge of sympathy go through him. He could understand why Bobby didn't want her growing up in this life. Sometimes he wished that he and Sam hadn't been raised in this life.

"You made the right choice Bobby. It's good she wasn't raised a hunter."

"Yeah, not a hunter, but she was raised a witch." He said gruffly. "I wonder what Cas meant about her saving thousands of people." Sam, having walked into the kitchen heard the end of Bobby's statement and took a seat by Dean.

"Well she'll be here tomorrow afternoon right? So we can just ask her then."

"That's a good idea Sammy. We'll get all the details from her tomorrow." Ignoring his brothers eye roll at the nickname, Dean looked back at Bobby to see him looking at an old photo. "What ya got there?" He asked curiously. Bobby handed him a picture of a slightly younger him standing by Karen who was holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"That's the first and only photo I have of Hermione. I never had the heart to pack it away with the rest of Karen's things." Bobby took the picture back and placed it back into the box on the table. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. It's been a long day. Even bigger day tomorrow." Grabbing the box they watched as Bobby shuffled out of the kitchen and waited until they heard his bedroom door close before turning to each other.

"I don't know man, doesn't this seem a bit sketchy to you?" Dean asked him.

"Dean. I honestly think that she just wanted to find Bobby. You saw the way she reacted when he left the room. She looked genuinely upset." He pointed out gently. "I think we owe it to Bobby to be supportive."

"Come on Sam. She's a witch! We were raised to hate witches!" He knew that if Bobby heard this conversation he would be upset, but Dean couldn't help it. It wasn't in him to trust witches. He didn't know if he could.

"Look, do you honestly think that Cas would warn you to leave her alone, and tell you that she was under his protection if she was evil?" Dean could see that he had a point in that. So sighing he nodded his head.

"Fine. We'll give her a chance. I'm not saying I trust her, but I'm willing to not shoot her right away." Dean conceded. That's all he was getting out of him. Sam seemed to realize that because he was nodding his head eagerly.

"That's all I ask." Sam was excited to learn about all this new magic. He hoped that she didn't turn out to be evil. He figured they could be great friends. They both went to bed shortly after their conversation. Both falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**-with Hermione—**

After Hermione checked into the hotel she quickly sent off a patronus to Moony and Padfoot and told them to pass on her love to the twins. After that was done she was digging through her beaded bag for some pajamas when the sound of wings came from behind her. Quickly spinning around she pointed her wand at the intruder only to pause when she noticed that it was Castiel.

"Merlin's pants Castiel! You scared the crap out of me!" She put her hand over her heart trying to calm her racing pulse. When she was calmer she raised her eyebrow at him inquisitively. "So is there a reason you stopped by?"

"Bobby sent me." He agreed nodding. She resisted the urge to tap her foot when he didn't continue.

"Why did Bobby send you then?" She hoped it didn't come across rudely. She was just tired and didn't know how to handle an angel at this moment.

"He wants you to go back tomorrow so you can talk more. He was confused as to why you had left so abruptly. I explained that you were sad because you thought he didn't want you." He stated bluntly. At this Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed beer red. Well that's embarrassing. Now they're going to think she's needy. Clearing her throat she pushed away her embarrassment and nodded her head to him.

"Alright then. Please tell them I will return at noon. I would also like to make them some lunch. Do you know what they'd enjoy?" She asked curiously.

"Dean likes pie." He didn't elaborate any further and Hermione was going to prompt him for more, but he looked so excited that he knew about Dean's preference to pie that she decided to let it be. Nodding once again she looked at him.

"Very well. I will see you all tomorrow then." He nodded to her one more time and then with a flap of wings she was alone once more. Quickly changing into her sweat pants and black tank top she rolled down the blankets on the bed. She was about to lay down when she did a quick scourgify over the sheets and blankets. You can never be too sure nowadays. She layed down and turned off the lights hoping that tomorrow would be better than today. She decided to consider it a win if she makes it through the day without any guns being pointed at her. With that decided she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next day Hermione rolled over to check the time. 11:45a.m she was going to be late! Jumping out of bed she almost face planted on the floor when her legs got tangled in the sheets. Kicking her legs wildly she managed to free herself and ran to the bathroom. All the while mumbling about evil blankets and oversleeping. She took a fast shower and quickly dried off with a towel that if she wasn't in such a hurry she would've questioned its cleanliness. Grabbing clean knickers and a bra from her bag she hastily put them on while also digging out her favorite pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a black and white t-shirt with ACDC written on the front and her black dragon hide jacket. Pairing the whole outfit with a pair of white and black and silver converse high tops. After drying her hair with her wand, she made a few movements over her hair and It straightened and lay solftly down her shoulder and back. Nodding to herself in the mirror she looked at the time one more time. 11:58a.m squeaking in alarm she grabbed her beaded bag off the counter and quickly turned on her heel and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Hermione once again landed in the middle of the salvage yard. She figured this was a better idea than appearing in the middle of the room with a bunch of weary hunters. She began her trek passed all the cars once again and finally reached the house a few minutes later. She stared admiringly at the black Impala and again tried to resist the urge to touch it. Something told her that Dean would not appreciate her touching his car. Pouting towards the car one more time she turned and walked up the porch. Knocking softly she waited for someone to answer. She heard someone call enter and wasn't sure if she should listen. She didn't want to be accosted with weapons again, but she also didn't want to stand here like an idiot either.

"Just walk through the bloody door! You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!" She kind of wanted to pump her fists in the air, but figured that was a little too childish. After giving herself a pep-talk she quickly walked through the door and shut it behind her. She didn't see anyone. Good sign or bad sign she wasn't sure. The question was answered for her though when Sam walked into the room and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Hermione. We're all in the library. So if you'd follow me." He gestured for her to follow him. Wait..the library? That's what they said yesterday before they pulled out the guns. She thought to herself wearily. He must have seen the cautious look on her face. Because he seemed to realize what she was thinking. "No! No I promise, we are actually in the library this time. I swear nobody is going to attack you today." He reassured. When Hermione saw nothing but truth on his face she relaxed slightly and gave him a small smile, and followed him into the library. Hermione could feel her jaw drop when she looked at all the books.

"Wow this is awesome!" Sam looked at her surprised and then he smiled genuinely.

"I take it you like to read?" He asked her

"Like to? More like love to. I love to read any book I can get my hands on." That seemed to solidify their budding friendship as Sam started asking her about books she's read and she asked him the same in return. Turns out they had a lot of the same interests when it came to literature. She was about to ask him if he had any good recommendations when Dean and Bobby walked into the room. Dean still looked slightly uncomfortable around her. She could understand his reasons. It was his job to hate witches after all. She gave a simple nod in hello instead which he returned. She then turned to Bobby and gave a slightly hesitant smile.

"Hello again Mr. Singer, it's lovely to see you again." She was trying to act aloof and relaxed but she didn't think she was pulling it off. She felt like a nervous wreck to be honest.

"You can call me Bobby like these two idjits. I'm glad you came back." He looked more nervous than her and that was saying something. She didn't know what to say to that so she simply nodded.

"You have a lovely library. I used to live in the library at school." She stated softly. "My frien—a few people I used to know used to call me a bookworm." She had almost called Harry and Ron her friends. She felt the familiar ache in her heart and tried to brush it off. She missed them terribly and wished they missed her as well, but she knew they didn't. Since their fight she received only angry letters accusing her of stealing Fred and George from the Weasley's, and howlers from Harry accusing her of stealing Sirius and Remus from Him. Someone calling her name snapped her out of her daze and she focused back on Bobby.

"You alright? We lost you for a minute there." He said it casually but she could see the concern on all their faces.

"Oh yes. I'm perfectly fine. Just remembering some unpleasant memories." Looking away from them she looked back at the collection of books. She noticed a trilogy of demon and monster lore in their original Latin. She almost squealed in delight. She hadn't read them in years. He seemed to be missing the third book though. She quickly pulled the books down and looked at them. They were in pristine condition.

"You can read those if you wish. I should have the English versions around here somewhere." Bobby stated while beginning to search through the pile of texts, but she waved him away.

"Don't worry about it, I've already read these. I can also read Latin." She pointed out with a small smile towards him. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head. While Dean also looked shocked and Sam just looked excited.

"You've read these in Latin already? These are damn rare copies!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yup, I've read them. You seem to be missing the third one though. I should have it around here somewhere." She handed her bag to Sam and asked him to hold it out for her. He did so eagerly. She grinned at him and dug both her hands into her bag and pulled out a miniature cabinet. She set it on the floor and then stepped back. "You might want to step back a bit." She cautioned to Sam who did what she said. She quickly waved her wand over it and performed an enlargement charm. The tiny cabinet suddenly doubled in size then Grew a few feet until it was taller than her. She then open the doors and grabbed a shelf and pulled on it until she was standing across the room. She repeated the process until there were three long shelves of books before them. They looked like the kind of shelves you found at a public library. "Welcome to my portable library!" She stated proudly while waving her hands towards the stacks of books

Bobby and Sam both looked shocked and amazed, while Dean looked slightly intrigued and slightly in awe. She grinned at all of them and started searching through the books until she found the one she was looking for. She pulled it off the shelf and showed Bobby. He took it from her flipping through the pages gently.

"This is amazing." He told her genuinely. She grinned at him for that. Looks like she picked up her love of books from him. "Do you have another copy of this? I'd love to add it to my library."

"Sadly that's my only copy, but if you would like I can make you a copy?" He nodded eagerly so she took the book from him and tapped her wand on it three times. The book suddenly doubled so she handed the second copy back to Bobby. "There you go." She said smiling. "Feel free to look through all my books. I'd be more than happy to make you a copy of any books you want. Though I'd be careful of the books on the last shelf towards the back. They bite." She stated seriously. Though she wanted to laugh at their baffled expressions. They seemed to shrug it off and both Bobby and Sam rushed off to look through her books.

She turned to Dean who was still standing by the door and smiled at him. "If they like my portable library I'd hate to see them in Hogwarts library for the first time." He gave her a confused look.

"What's Hogwarts?" He seemed to be a little more relaxed around her now, though she could still see he was slightly weary as well. She wished he could say something that would put him at ease around her, but knew that until she proved herself to him that it probably wouldn't help.

"It's where I went to school. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I started when I was 11." She shrugged while smiling fondly at the memories of Hogwarts. Shaking her head quickly. She looked back at him. "So anyways I was wondering if you knew where the store was around here. I wanted to make you blokes some lunch but I'm not sure where to go. I was going to ask Castiel but he doesn't seem to be here today. So I decided to ask one of you, but now Bobby and Sam are lost in my library." She continued to ramble and hoped to Merlin he would stop her before she said something stupid. Blushing she looked at him and noticed him smirking at her in amusement.

"Do you always ramble so much?" Laughing slightly she nodded.

"You have no idea. It gets worse when I'm nervous." That gained a chuckle from him and she almost wanted to pat herself on the back for that. Go me! She cheered mentally. When did I get so lame? She thought to herself. Quickly shaking her head she stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh even more.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. So do you know where the store is or not?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll take you. Hey Bobby! I'm taking Hermione to the store to get shit for lunch." He yelled towards the two men. She almost wanted to chastise him about his language but decided against it. Baby steps. She reminded herself. They head a muffled reply of -alright then-. But that was all. She snorted, and then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She heard Dean snort in reply which then made her giggle. Her giggles the turned to full fledged laughing it seemed to be contagious because soon Dean was laughing as well. When they were settled down she followed him out of the room to the door where he grabbed his jacket off the hook and walked outside after picking up his keys. They were just stepping off the porch when something occurred to her and she froze in her tracks. He turned to her in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Are we driving to the store in your car?" She was almost bouncing up and down which seemed to amuse him.

"Yes, we are taking my baby." He confirmed.

"Bloody hell! Thank Merlin!" She exclaimed excitedly while running towards the impala. She stopped just in front of it and looked at him when he reached the drivers side. "May I?" She asked pointing much in the same way she did when she asked to touch Castiel's wings. Seeing him nod his head in confirmation she gently ran her hands over the glossy paint. "Awesome! This car is a beauty. You did an amazing job at taking care of her." She told him. He seemed to preen a little after her statement and she almost laughed.

"That she is. She used to be my dads car. He taught me how to take care of her." He agreed. He motioned for her to get in, and she did so excitedly. "So you like classic cars?" He asked her while he started the car. She nodded eagerly while running her hands across the seats and dashboard.

"Yes. My adopted father loved classic cars. He loved restoring them. So I grew up learning to fix and take care of them. I could probably take an engine apart and put it back together blindfolded." He seemed intrigued by that so to test her he asked her about different makes and models of cars while also testing her knowledge on engines. By the time they reached the store he was clearly impressed and they were both enthralled by the conversation.

They got out of the car and made their way into the store. They grabbed a cart and made their way down the different aisles. She asked what he liked he replied with –anything that'll clog my arteries- when she asked what Sam liked he replied –rabbit food- so she quickly decided on a roast with mash potatoes, cornbread, and peas. She also grabbed things to make a 7 layer salad for Sam. She then moved into the dessert aisle and grabbed the stuff she would need for homemade pie. She was only planning to make one but he gave puppy dog eyes that should honestly be illegal. She tried to resist. She really did. Those eyes should be a superpower she thought to herself. Giving in she told him to choose the two types of fillings he wanted. He fist bumped which made her giggle and him to smirk at her before choosing Apple and blueberry.

She quickly grabbed the remaining things she needed to make the filling and then headed towards the registers. She quickly handed over her Gringotts card which magically turned her galleons and gold from her vault into muggle money. Smiling tightly towards the male cashier who was leering at her she grabbed Dean's arm and practically dragged him back to the car. Shivering in disgust at the look on the cashiers face she climbed into the car. Dean's chuckling brought her out her thoughts.

"I don't think anyone could look more repulsed than you do right now." He chuckled amused. "Aren't you used to guys looking at you like that?" He teased.

"Definitely not! Where I'm from I'm not exactly considered attractive." She told him seriously. His jaw dropped and he stared at her like she grew another head.

"Are you kidding me?" He made it seem like what she said was so far fetched. She blushed bright red and shook her head no in answer to his question. He still looked shell shocked but didn't press for more information which she was grateful for. She'd only had one boyfriend Viktor Krum in fourth year so she felt weird talking about her attraction level. If she was as attractive as Dean made her seem then why hadn't anyone ever told her differently? Shaking her head before she could start sounding like lavender brown she focused on the music playing softly in the background instead.

She started humming along to the song at first but then couldn't help but to sing softy. _"Get your motor runnin'. Head out on the highway. Lookin' for adventure, and what ever comes our way._" She stopped when she noticed Dean glancing at her from time to time. "What?" She felt self-conscious all of sudden.

"You've heard of Steppenwolf?" He looked genuinely shocked at that.

"Yes of course. I own this album actually." She confided proudly. He looked impressed so she gave herself another mental pat on the back. She could tell that he was already starting to warm up to her and it made her happy.

"_BORN TO BE WILD!_" He shouted along with the radio while moving his hands like he was playing the drums. it made her burst into laughter. He grinned back at her so they both continued to shout along with the music until they pulled back up to Bobby's house.

They were both still laughing when the walked into the house causing Bobby and Sam to look at them curiously. "What's so funny?" Sam asked. He smiled slightly when he looked at Dean. He hadn't seen Dean laugh in a long while. Yes he was definitely going to like having Hermione around.

"Nothing." The replied at the same time which set them off again.

"Hermione, this came for you while you were gone. A bloody owl flew right into the window. Scared the crap outta us." All laughter that was on Hermione's face quickly vanished. Her face also paled quickly. The men seemed to notice because the looked both confused and concerned. "Everything okay?" He asked. In his hand he was holding a red envelope. A red envelope only meant one thing. A howler. And it was either from Molly or Harry. Or worse from both of them. She shakily took the envelope from Bobby's hands and took a deep breath.

"I apologize for anything you're about to hear. It most likely won't be pleasant. Also if you hate screeching and yelling then you should probably leave the room." She didn't want to open it with them in the room, but she also didn't want to open it alone. Remus or Sirius were always with her when she opened the others at home. They all nodded but remained in the room, something she was grateful for. Taking one more deep breath she quickly opened it and took a step back when it started floating in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the boys do the same. The red envelope turned towards her and she held her breath and waited.

_**"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU BETTER TELL SIRIUS THAT WHATEVER THINGS YOU TOLD HIM I SAID TO YOU WERE A LIE TO GAIN ATTENTION LIKE USUAL! HE WONT SPEAK TO ME ANYMORE! NEITHER WILL REMUS. FIX THIS OR I WILL COME FIND YOU AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!**_" That was Harry's voice and seeing as the envelope didn't rip itself up or burst into flames she figured there was more coming. She already felt her heart crack a little more at the pure hatred in Harry's voice. She didn't know if she could handle anymore. She held up a hand towards the boys when she noticed them about to ask her questions.

"It's not over yet." She whispered to them. They seemed to grow even more concerned. She looked back the floating paper right before it started yelling again. Molly voice came this time.

**_"LISTEN TO ME YOU SPOILED UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! YOU WILL RETURN MY SONS BACK TO ME. YOU WILL ALSO RETURN SIRIUS AND REMUS BACK TO OUR POOR HARRY THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE ALREADY ON MY BAD SIDE MUDBLOOD YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY ENEMY! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED THIS IS THE LAST TIME! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE TEASER"_**

Hermione had enough time to throw up a protective shield around Sam, Dean, and Bobby before Bubotuber Pus exploded from the envelope. She could feel it burn her face and hands causing a strangled scream to erupt from her. She laid on the floor screaming the boys rushing to help her, but they froze when they all heard maniacal laughter coming from the floating head.

**_"SEE YOU AROUND MUDBLOOD_**." With that the envelope burst into flames, the ash slowly drifting to the floor by Hermione.

"What the fuck!?" Dean shouted. They all rushed to Hermione and rolled her over to see the damage. They were all horrified at the burns appearing on her face and hands. Bobby ordered them to grab clean towels and a bowl of warm water. Dean and Sam rushed out of the room to go grab the things he asked for. Hermione was no longer screaming but she was sobbing harshly. She whole body was shaking with the force of them. Sam and Dean quickly returned and handed the things to Bobby while helping to remove her jacket.

"Bitch ruined my jacket." She gasped out between sobs hoping to lighten the mood a little. It seemed to work a bit as they all snorted softly. "That was dragon hide. They're bloody expensive."

"Dragons are real?!" Dean asked in awe. She could tell he was intrigued, but she could also see that he was trying to distract her from the pain and whatever Bobby was doing. She nodded to him.

"Yes. There is a reserve for them in Romania. I'll get you a jacket the next time I'm in Diagon Alley seeing as I'll have to buy a new one myself." She told him.

"That's fucking awesome!" She grinned at him, even if she did want to chastise him for his language. She suddenly gasped when Bobby poured some of the water on her burns.

"Stop! Stop! The water is making them worse! Molly must have modified the curse!" They all watched as the burns moved up her arms where the water touched. She screamed again.

"Cas! Get your ass here now!" Dean yelled at the ceiling. Suddenly there was the sound of wings and Castiel appeared in the room. "Heal her!" He demanded to the angel. Castiel quickly touched her forehead but nothing happened. "What's happening? Why isn't it working?"

"It's a magical curse, only a born witch or wizard can cure it. The person who cast it must have modified it. I'm sorry." He was gone as soon as he finished.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. Sam and Bobby looked just as pissed.

"Wand. I need my wand." She gasped to them. Sam quickly scrambled to where she dropped her wand and handed it to her. She gripped it in her hand and closed her eyes tight. Imagining one of her happiest memories. The twins, Sirius, and Remus were dancing around her singing to some muggle song at the top of their lungs. It was shortly after Sirius learned of the fight at the burrow and wanted to cheer her up. So they were all acting goofy so she would laugh. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she was as happy as in that moment. Opening her eyes she yelled EXPECTO PATRONUM! The boys watched in awe as a silvery otter burst from the tip of her wand and danced around them.

"Go to Remus and Sirius and tell them to come to Bobby Singers house. I've been covered with Bubotuber pus. So the quicker the better." The otter nodded and then disappeared out of the house.

"What was that?" Bobby asked amazed. Though she swore she heard him mumble something about doing hoodoo in his living room.

"It's called a patronus. It's created by your happiest memories. It's one of the purest forms of magic we can do." She was starting to see black spots in her vision and hoped that Remus and Sirius would hurry. "I don't feel so good." She told them.

"Hang in there Hermione. Your friends should be here soon." Sam said gently while gently patting her head. Just then there were two loud pops outside the house and Sam ran off to let them in. He was back seconds later with Remus and Sirius hurrying in behind him. When they saw her on the floor the both growled. Remus' turned amber which caused the Winchesters to back up from him. Bobby however remained close by. He remembered Remus from years ago so wasn't worried about him. Remus quickly knelt down by Hermione with Sirius by his side.

"Oh cub, what did she do to you." He sighed sadly while he started waving his wand over her face removing the modified curse, Sirius doing the same to her arms and hands. When the curse was removed they started applying burn ointment to the irritated skin. When they finished they covered it with gauze. "Here pet I think you should take these. One is for pain relief and the other is dreamless sleep potion. You'll need them." Nodding she quickly downed them both and instantly felt better.

"Thank you Rem and Siri." She got out right before she passed out cold. Remus looked at the three men standing behind them.

* * *

**-With the Boys-**

"Do you have a room I could put her in for a few hours? I figure we owe you guys an explanation and I'd rather she be comfortable while we do it." Remus told them gently. Bobby nodded quickly and Remus picked Hermione up off the floor and followed him to an empty bedroom where he gently set her on the bed and covered her up. Giving her a quick kiss on the head he walked back into the living room where all the men were sitting.

"Right. Well my name is Remus Lupin. I met you few years back. It's nice to see you again Bobby. This is my friend Sirius Black." Bobby shook their hands, quickly followed by Sam and Dean who introduced themselves to the two men.

"So what the hell is going on? Why did those two people yell at Hermione and why did they curse her?" Dean demanded. He was super pissed. What kind of asshole curses someone like that. Coward that's who. Hermione looked so sad at everything the voices were saying to her. He could literally see her heart break. It made him want to kick those peoples asses! The only person he felt this protective towards was Sammy. He didn't know why he felt this protective of her already, but right now he didn't care. They bonded in the car. She loved classic cars, and obviously loved the impala as much as he did. Plus she knew Steppenwolf and could sing along with their songs! She was pretty awesome in his book already. Let's not forget about how she can make pie! If he ever saw those cowardly bastards he was going to gank them after beating the crap outta them. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Remus start talking again.

"Believe it or not the boy who yelled at her used to be her best friend. She went through hell and back protecting him, but that's a story for another time. The woman's voice used to be a motherly figure to Hermione. Mia really loved them. It's different now though." He ran his hands over his face looking more tired by the second. The other man Sirius just looked pissed off.

"Harry is my godson." Sirius admitted. He looked devastated when he said this. "I don't know what happened to him. To say such hurtful things to one of his oldest friends who had his back through everything. Never once did she abandon him, and this is how he treats her." By the end of his rant he was practically shouting.

"Someone wanna fill us in from the beginning?" Bobby growled at them. Dean could tell that he was also getting annoyed at the non answers.

"Well it all started when we went to the burrow for lunch…." Remus started.

* * *

**A/N There ya have it! You guys wanted this continued so ask and you shall receive. I hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I didn't want the chapter to get too long :-) let me know what you thought. Don't worry next ch will start right where this ends. Also I don't own Steppenwolf or the song Born to be Wild. I just love it :-).. Until next time! **


	3. Memories and Hunters

**A/N Hey everyone! WOW can I just say you guys are amazing! Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/ reviewed! I'm absolutely Speechless! I'm glad you all like this story as much as I loved writing it :-). To everyone who wants Hermione to go kick some Harry Potter and Molly Weasley ass just you guys wait. They'll get what's coming to them** **before the story ends ;-)…so this chapter is dedicated to two people…**

**Lady J.D Von Wolfe: your review made me laugh! I loved it. Also because you added creepy things on top. I'm both intrigued and weary! Hope it's not spiders! ;-)**

**Ink89: Not only are you one of my favorite reviewers, but your PM was amazing! I'm both humbled and touched by your kind words..I can't thank you enough for it. It's reviewers like you that keep me going! Thank you so much ! :-)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last two. I can't wait to see what else you have to say! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: Please see chapter one :-)**

* * *

**-with the boys—**

"Well it all started when we went to the burrow for lunch…" Remus started. " I can't tell you much to be honest. All I can tell you is that the Weasley's and Harry called her hurtful things while accusing her of sleeping with someone they think to be evil. His name is Draco Malfoy and he was Harry and Ron's number one enemy growing up. They refuse to believe that he is a good person. So when they found out that Hermione was going to help him, they turned their backs on her. She had begged and pleaded for them to listen to her and to let her explain, but they just tossed her away like yesterday's trash without a second thought." Remus knew that his explanation would raise more questions, but he knew he couldn't tell them Hermione's story without her. Looking at the men he could see they that they were less than satisfied.

"So let me get this straight. You guys go to lunch. They find out she's friends with someone they hate. Then they insult her and make her leave without explaining herself. Is that what you're saying?" Dean surmised. He felt like he was missing a lot. Because to him that just sounded like a ridiculous reason to curse someone.

"That's all we can tell you without Hermione." Sirius agreed. "I know it's not much, but it's all we have. It's her story to tell. Not ours." The men could understand That. They've been through enough in their life to know that your story is your own. Sam still had trouble talking about Jess, while Dean never wanted to talk about hell.

"I'll take it from here boys." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Her hair was bushy again from sleep, and she looked really pale, but to Dean she still looked beautiful.

"Mia, you're supposed to be asleep. The dreamless sleep should've kept you out for a couple more hours." Remus said getting off the couch and walking to her. He removed the bandages on her face and noticed that most of the boils were gone. All that was left was bright red skin. She looked like she had a severe case of sunburn. He figured that it would return to her normal skin tone in a few days. He led her back to the couch where he was sitting and then sat beside her.

"I'm fine Remi. You know how the potion doesn't work much on me anymore." Nodding his head he gave her a tight hug followed after by Sirius.

"Okay cub, since you are better Sirius and I are going to head back to England. Tonks is stopping by to talk to us about something." Remus watched as a grin slowly took over Hermione's face and internally groaned. This wasn't going to be good.

"I bet she has something to 'talk' to you about." She teased while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Sirius barked a laugh while the other three men snickered. Remus couldn't stop the blush that took over his face. Rolling his eyes he kissed her forehead quickly while standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the old wolf. Shut up Padfoot! When's the last time you even had a date?" That immediately stopped Sirius' laughter, and made him glare instead.

"I'll have you know that I get birds left and right! I'm just searching for the right one!" Remus and Hermione both rolled their eyes and snickered. "It's true!" He pouted at them. When they didn't stop laughing, Sirius turned to the others. "Well gents it was lovely to meet you all. Mia I expect an owl from you soon." He moved towards the door and then stopped suddenly and turned towards Remus. "Hey moony! I'm telling Tonks you love her!" He yelled before disappearing with a pop.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby watched as Remus paled and quickly turned to them. "Well nice to meet you. Let's do it on better circumstances next time. Yeah? Mia I love you. Send me an owl or patronus when you feel better. Bye now!" He called while sprinting out of the room after Sirius. They heard the faint pop from the front yard. The room was silent until they heard a snort. They turned to see Hermione start to laugh. Soon they were all snickering at the two men who had left.

"Are they always like that?" Sam asked curiously. They reminded him a lot of himself and Dean when they were younger.

"Oh yeah, they've been best friends since they were 11. They are always acting like kids." She nodded her head in agreement. "Okay now that the drama is done how about that lunch I promised? Well dinner now I guess." They all nodded their heads and watched as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

* * *

**-with Hermione—**

As soon as Hermione was alone in the kitchen she let her smile fall completely from her face. She didn't want any of them to see how upset she was at what had happened today. She was tired of getting howlers and angry letters. After everything she did to protect Harry and the Weasley's through the years it should be HER sending THEM the howlers. She had so much anger and hurt in her that she wasn't sure what to do. Then she got an idea. Quickly putting the roast into the oven she walked back out to the living room.

"Hey Bobby. Do you mind if I use your backyard for a bit? The roast is in the oven and I put a charm on it to let me know when it's finished." When he nodded his head she smiled and walked out the back door. She could hear them following her but she didn't mind. She just wanted to let off some steam. When she reached a reasonably sized area she quickly cast a spell that Dumbledore had taught her in fifth year. She used it to help teach the D.A and still liked to use it from time to time to stay in shape. Six lifelike dummy's appeared before her. They would move around her and cast spells just like a normal person.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked while they took a seat on a rusted car behind her.

"Letting out some anger." She replied. She waved her wand over herself and changed her outfit into a pair of sweatpants and grey T-shirt, and a ratty pair of tennis shoes. When she was ready she turned her back on the dummy's and closed her eyes. She flicked her wand one more time and heard a voice start a countdown from ten. When it reached zero she snapped her eyes open and rolled to the left to avoid the oncoming spells. Jumping to her feet she started firing spell after spell towards the dummy's. She managed to take out one with a STUPEFY, but the rest would be a little harder.

She quickly apparated around the yard dodging spells. Reappearing behind two she silently cast a full body bind at them. Three down three to go. She was suddenly surrounded by the remaining three so she quickly ran at one using its leg to use as leverage as she flipped over its shoulders until she was behind it where she kicked it in the back making it fall to the ground. She cast REDUCTO at it. She then turned and faced the remaining two. She cast a disillusionment charm on herself and slowly made her way around them. When she reappeared she yelled BOMBARDA and watched in satisfaction while the two remaining dummy's exploded into tiny splinters of wood. Smiling to herself she vanished the dummy's and transfigured her clothes back to what she was wearing earlier. She then turned to go back in the house when she saw Sam, Dean, and Bobby staring at her in astonishment. She had forgotten that they had followed her outside.

Before she could say anything she felt the charm for the oven go off. "Come on gents it's time for dinner. You can ask me questions then alright?" They all nodded and followed her back to the kitchen. After she finished making the salad and vegetables for Sam, She quickly finished making the mashed potatoes, peas, and cornbread. Then She flicked her wand and magically set the table which caused the men to yelp and her to grin. After she finished cutting the roast she levitated everything to the table then quickly stuck the two pies into the oven. They should be done around the time we're done eating. She thought to her self.

Motioning for them all to sit down she did the same. "Dig in!" She said happily. She always loved cooking. She hadn't done it in a while, but she was glad that she now had the opportunity to. They all began filling their plates. There was a collective groan of appreciation that made her giggle.

"This tastes amazing Hermione." Dean praised. "Feel free to cook anytime." Bobby and Sam nodded in a agreement. She felt warmth spread through her body when she looked around the table. It reminded her of dinners at Grimmauld place. It felt like home.

After a few minutes of silence with just the sounds of cutlery scraping plates being heard. The curiosity finally got the better of them. She was surprised that it lasted this long if she was being honest with herself.

"So what was all that outside? How did you learn to do that?" Bobby asked.

"That was a spell that my old headmaster taught me. It was used to help train the students in fifth year." Shrugging she finished her food and stood up to clean her plate. She knew they would want to know more she she had already decided to show them her memories. She he quickly removed the pies and set them on the counter to cool. When they were all finished eating she cast a spell that would clean the kitchen and dishes while also putting the remaining food into containers in the fridge for later.

She lead them all back into the living room and motioned for them to sit down. "Okay so I know you have questions. It's hard for me to talk about so instead I'm going to show you. I have an object called a pensieve that will allow you to see my memories." Grabbing her beaded bag off the coffee table she reached into it and retrieved her pocket pensieve. She quickly englarged it. She set it on the table in front of her and then reached back into the bag and pulled out multiple vials of a white smokey substance. "These, are my memories. I pulled them out of my head a while ago. I keep them safely in my bag in case I ever need to review them." She told them while she started dumping the memories into the water.

"Okay so a few things first. Number one. These are memories so nobody will hear you or see you. Second, not all of these are pleasant, it was war. Last but not least whatever you see of Draco Malfoy please do not condemn him. He was forced into horrible things by his father with the threat that his mother would be killed if he didn't comply. We're friends now and I don't blame him for anything." When she saw them nod she took a deep breath and let it out. It has been a while since she watched these. It was always hard for her. Especially now that she wasn't friends with Harry and Ron anymore. " Right. Well everybody needs to join hands and then simply touch the water. The pensieve will do the rest." She grabbed onto Sam and Dean's hand and then waited to them to grab Bobby's. When they were all linked they touched the water and she felt herself falling into the memories.

* * *

When she opened her eyes they were standing in the great hall during her first year. "Welcome to Hogwarts gentleman." She watched her younger self walk towards the sorting hat and heard Dean snort softly. Raising her eyebrow at him in question.

"You had really big hair." Blushing she stuck her tongue out at him. She watched as the sorting hat call out Gryffindor. The memories then flashed to her trapped in the bathroom with the troll. She watched Harry and Ron save her and felt the familiar ache in her heart.

"That's Harry and Ron. We became friends after that." The memories flashed again and they watched as the three kids went passed fluffy, the devilsnare, and the giant chessboard. In no time they were flashing through second year. They watched her get petrified which made Bobby growl and mutter about why she felt the need to seek danger.

Third year they watched Hermione punch a younger Draco and couldn't help the laughter escaping her. "That was a good punch" Sam commented. Dean and Bobby agreed. They watched how Hermione used the time-turner to save buckbeak. They watched Remus change and how she howled to distract him. She smiled when her and Harry were flying on buckbeak and how she freed Sirius so he could be free.

Fourth year they watched the arrival of the two other schools and the announcement of the TriWizard tournament. How the whole school turned their backs on Harry for thinking he purposefully entered his name into the cup. How everyone abandoned him except for Hermione. How she kept helping him research what the challenges were going to be. Dean whistled appreciatively when memory her walked down the stairs in her Yule ball gown. While Bobby and Sam told her she looked beautiful after slapping Dean's head. They watched the return of Voldemort, and the death of Cedric.

She continued to explain who everyone was and what was happening as the memories played out. Fifth year Dolores Umbridge came to Hogwarts. Hermione wished she could punch her. They watched Hermione talk to Harry about creating the D.A..Hermione absently rubbed her hand where 'I shall not tell lies' was scarred on her hand from the blood quil. Bobby walked over to her and looked at her hand. He looked so sad in that moment that she had to hug him. He hugged her back tightly and didn't let her go, which she was grateful for because it was going to get worse from here. The boys cheered as they watched the students fight the Death Eaters at the Department Of Mysteries. She watched as all the shelves holding prophecies exploded as they ran. Bobby was squeezing her tight when the memory of Sirius fell through the veil played out. She explained to them how her and Remus got him back out. She was shaking slightly when Dolohov hit her with a curse. Dean was swearing up a storm as if to make Dolohov hear him. She knew it was no use.

Sixth year flew by. They learned of the Horcruxes. Then They watched the students discover Dumbledore's body at the bottom of the astronomy tower and watched all the students raise their wands towards the night sky shooting out beams of light that erased the dark mark from above them. She watched Harry tell her and Ron about how it was Snape that killed Dumbledore.

Seventh year saw them searching for the horcruxes. They watched as Ron abandoned them and then came back. They watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran through the Forest of Dean away from the snatchers after Harry said Voldemorts name. When they were dragged to Malfoy manor she pulled herself away from Bobby and turned away from the memory. Harry and Ron were then dragged from the room and put into the dungeon in the basement while Bellatrix kept Hermione with her.

"What's going on? Where did they go? Why are you still up there?" Dean demanded. He had a feeling he knew what was coming but was hoping he was wrong. Hermione didn't answer him so he focused back on the memory.

_"Where did you get this?! How did you get into my vault!?" Bellatrix screamed._

_"I didn't steal anything I swear! It's a fake we found it! I swear!" Hermione cried._

_"You're lying! CRUCIO!" Hermione tried to hold in her screams but it was no use. The pain was excruciating. Lifting the curse, Bellatrix straddled Hermione's waist. She was now panting heavily on the floor while feeling the aftershocks of the curse ripple through her. "Now tell me how you got into my vault!" She screamed in her face again while pulling out a cursed blade._

_"We found it. I swear we found it." Not believing her Bellatrix held down Hermione's arm while she started carving into it. Hermione started thrashing and screaming again. When she realized it wouldn't help she stopped struggling and laid limp in the ground. She looked over at the people watching her be tortured. Her eyes came to rest on Draco and he looked right back at her. She swore she saw a tear fall from his eye but figured she was hallucinating._

* * *

The memory changed again to them burying Dobby at shell cottage. They then watched as Hermione disguised herself as Bellatrix and how they broke into Gringotts. They boys gaped at her when they watched her jump on the back of dragon telling Harry and Ron to do the same. When the dragon started climbing through the floors with the teens on its back Dean was whooping and cheering. She couldn't help grinning at him for that. Finally the memory of final battle started to play. They watched Hermione and Draco fight back to back against the death eaters. Harry pretending to be dead only to jump up and start the battle all over again. They watched Neville Kill Nagini with the sword of Griffindore, Hermione and Ron destroying a horcruxe in the chamber of secrets followed by their brief kiss. Bobby raised his eyebrow at that but she just shrugged in response. Finally they watched as Harry killed Voldemort for the last time. When the memory faded out they returned to Bobby's living room.

* * *

Nobody knew what to say at first they were all just standing around awkwardly while Hermione removed the memories from the Pensieve and stored them back in her bag. She then shrunk the pensieve and also put that back in the bag. When she was done she looked back up only for her vision to be blocked by Sam's chest. He hugged her tightly before letting her go and stepping back. "You're an amazing person Hermione Granger. To be able to live through all that and still be able to stay so strong. You should be proud." She grinned widely at him before throwing herself back into his arms. She hugged him for all he was worth. When a throat cleared behind her, she let him go and stepped back. She was then being hugged by Bobby as well. He told her how proud of her he was. When she stepped back she looked at Dean who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've been through some crazy shit sweetheart. You're an amazing fighter and friend. Those assholes don't know what they're missing and they're douches for betraying you like that after everything you did for them."

Smiling softly at him she nodded. "Thanks Dean. It means a lot." He nodded in return and then cleared his throat and mumbled something about no more chick flick moments.

"So I don't know about you blokes but I could use a drink or five." Laughing they all nodded and decided to head out to a bar. Hermione quickly shouted shotgun since they were taking the impala. Sam told her that, that wasn't fair and it was first one to the car gets front seat. As soon as he was done speaking he took off towards the door. Hermione shouted that he was a cheater and took off after him. She took a running leap off the porch and jumped onto his back which made him stagger forward. When he righted himself he grabbed her thighs and gave her piggyback ride the rest of the way to the car. The both of them were laughing hysterically.

When he finally set her down they both had tears running down their faces. She conceded that he could have the front seat since his legs were longer. They soon noticed that Dean and Bobby weren't with them and turned back towards the house. They saw them standing on the porch watching them fondly. Dean was looking at Sam, while Bobby was looking at both of them. Sam and Hermione both blushed while getting into the car. She rolled down the window and yelled to the two frozen men on the porch.

"Are you blokes coming or what? There's drinking to be had!" That seemed to shake them out of their daze as the both hurriedly got into the car. Bobby sat in the back with her while Dean was driving. She happened to glance up a few minutes Later and noticed Dean watching her in the rear view mirror. She quickly looked down at her lap to hide her blush. Glancing up through her lashes she noticed him still looking. When he caught her eye he smirked and winked at her. She felt her face flush even more. Why was he looking at her like that? Deciding to ignore it she looked out the window at the passing scenery.

About ten minutes later they reached the bar. They piled out of the car and walked inside. Quickly finding a booth they placed their drink orders. The rest of the night was spent sharing funny stories and memories from when Sam and Dean were younger. She also filled them in on everything that happened at the burrow. To say that they were all pissed was an understatement. They had to hold Dean down when he said he was going to call Cas and have him -smite all those sons of bitches.-

They dropped off Hermione back Pat her hotel a few hours later. She gave them all hugs goodbye. Well she patted Dean on the shoulder. She didn't know if he was at the hugging acceptance stage yet. She stayed outside until they disappeared from sight before going inside. Sighing she locked the doors and grabbed some clean pajamas to change into and then walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower she laid down in bed staring at the ceiling. She began thinking over everything. She was wondering if she should stay around here for longer than a week. She really wanted to get to know Bobby more and of course both of the Winchesters. She saw no point in going back to England. Sure she would miss Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George. But she didn't feel like her life was there anymore. Besides she could visit them all the time. It's decided. Tomorrow she was going to ask Bobby to teach her how to be a hunter. With that decision made she slowly fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**-Bobby's House—**

They were all sitting around the table after getting home from dropping off Hermione. Nobody was quite sure what to say. It had been a long crazy day. Dean had a million thoughts going through his head. He couldn't believe all of the things Hermione had been through. She helped create and army, fought off death eaters, and rode on the back of a dragon! He was also beyond pissed at those douche bags she used to call friends. She went through hell and back. She got tortured for them and they still treated her like trash.

He decided that tomorrow when Bobby and Sam are busy he's going to send Cas to give those bastards a little message. Winchester style. Smirking internally he imagined their faces when they came face to face with an angry angel. He was broken out of their thoughts when Bobby started talking.

"I want Hermione to learn how to be a hunter." He glared at Sam when he noticed him about interrupt. "If she's going to be around she needs to learn. There's too many dangers around. She needs to be able to defend herself. Besides she's already a damn good fighter and can read and speak Latin. She also has magic on her side which will come in handy on hunts." Dean could see that Sam wanted to protest again so he quickly spoke up.

"I think you're right Bobby. If the demons find out that she's related to you and that she knows us they're gonna try anything to get to her. We need to make sure she's protected at all times. She also needs to get an anti-possession tattoo." Dean tried not to think about how hot she would look with a tattoo. "We start small though with Vengeful spirits and then work our way up. We also need to teach her how to shoot a gun if she doesn't know how to already. She'll go with us on all our hunts when she gets better. No sooner than that." Both Sam and Bobby nodded. Though Sam looked more reluctant.

"Get some sleep boys. Tomorrow training starts." Bobby said gruffly while standing up and walking out of the room. Dean turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What with you Sammy? I thought you'd be all for your new BFF tagging along with us."

"It's not that I don't want her to, because I do. But after everything she's already been through we're just gonna ask her to join another war? Seems a little unfair is all." He replied shrugging.

"I know what you mean Sam, but it's either this or leave her unprotected. I'm not taking the chance of her being possessed by a demon or worse dying when we had a chance to train her. We owe it to Bobby to protect his daughter." Dean stated firmly. He didn't like the idea of her being a hunter either, but he was going to protect her at all costs. If that meant being a hunter then so be it.

"Yeah you're right." Sam conceded. " It's late let's head to bed. It's going to be along day of trying to convince Hermione to become a hunter."

Dean wasn't looking forward to that. Hopefully she didn't cry. He was bad with tears. Shaking his head he laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Sam snoring on his cot a few feet away from him and the familiar sound helped him to slowly fall asleep. His last being. _Tomorrow we train._

* * *

**A/n There ya have it chapter 3. I know it's shorter than the others but I wanted to get it up before I got busy :-) I hope you liked it. I wanted to get the memories out of the way so I could start the fun parts :-) also I couldn't remember if they broke into Gringotts before or after Malfoy Manor, so I apologize if I got it wrong..if anyone was wondering I listened to the song Riot by three days grace while writing the part where she fights the dummy's. Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Attacked and Emotions

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling well and didn't have enough energy to put up the next chapter. All I did was sleep. I'm here now though and hopefully I can continue to push out chapters for you guys :-) just a quick thing before you start reading. **

**WARNING: attempted assault. Does NOT go into detail and doesn't go anywhere. All it says is "he began to try and remove her pajama pants" that's it I swear! It goes no farther, I just wanted to give a heads up since it is considered sensitive material and could be a trigger to other people reading this. Feel free to skip to –With the boys—if you don't want to read it.**

**Also I know nothing about medical stuff. Everything I wrote I got from webmd and the rest was just made up/guessing…**

**Disclaimer: please see chapter 1 :-) on to the story! Cheers!**

* * *

**-With Hermione—**

_Hermione….Hermione….Hermione…._

Shooting up in bed and pointing her wand she looked around the dark room. She could've sworn she heard someone whispering her name. Part of her wanted to roll over and go back to bed and chalk it up to her imagination, but the other –war hardened- part told her to investigate. Quickly flicking on the light she stood up and surveyed the Room. Tiptoeing towards the closed bathroom door she paused a second. Didn't she leave that open before she went to bed?

When she was younger it always creeped her out to have the bathroom door closed when nobody was in there. So it became habit to always make sure it was left open before falling asleep at night. Shaking herself out of the memories she squared her shoulders and continued to the bathroom. Slowly grabbing the handle she started to turn it. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and hear the blood rushing through her veins. With a quick push she slammed the door open and flipped the light on and looked around..it was Empty. Slowly relaxing she turned off the light and turned away to go back to bed when suddenly she was shoved from behind.

Letting out a yelp of surprised she stumbled and fell to the floor. Her wand rolling towards the hotel room door. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and roll her over onto her back. Looking up she came face to face with an angry Ron Weasley.

"Get the bloody hell off me Ronald!" She started struggling and kicking her legs in hopes to dislodge him so she could disapparate. But that only seemed to anger him more. Pining her arms over her head he slapped her in the face. Hard enough to see stars. Blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her vision she continued to thrash and kick.

"You think you can hang all over those American blokes and think that I wouldn't mind?! .MINE. You will be with me! Nobody else!" Screaming in her face he began to try and remove her pajama pants. She was now starting to get scared. She needed her wand, but it was across the room. Searching her mind for a way to help she finally came up with it. closing her eyes she started to gather all her magic into her. She would have enough to blast Ron and then be able to apparate to Bobby's.

Ron thinking she was finally surrendering let go of her arms and started kissing her neck. Quickly snapping her eyes open she pushed all of her magic energy out of her body like a giant shock wave.

Ron was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall before hitting the floor knocked out cold. All the lights and electronics in the room blew, the windows and mirrors shattered. causing shards of glass to cut into her face and arms. Paintings and doors were thrown off walls and hinges and the ceiling panels started to fall around her. Shakily she pulled herself to her feet and had to pause to stop the dizziness.

Walking across the room in a daze, she picked up her wand and as fast as she could she walked around the room packing all her stuff. Not caring that her feet were being cut by all the glass on the floor. She was too tired, and in shock from what Ron tried to do to worry about them at the moment. Putting the beaded bag over her shoulder, she didn't bother glancing at Ron's unmoving form and turned on her heel and disapperated.

Landing in the now familiar salvage yard she slowly made her way to the house. She became more light headed by the minute but forced herself to stay awake. At least until she reached the boys. She reached the Impala when her energy finally gave out and she fell to ground. Laying on her back she stared up at the stars and almost gave into the darkness that surrounded her.

_Get up Hermione! You're almost there! Don't give up now._ Her mind chanted.

Steeling herself she rolled over and started to army crawl to Dean's car. Luckily for her the windows were left down so she pulled herself up and leaned into the open window. She reached out her hand and jammed it down on the horn for as long as she could before the darkness finally consumed her and her legs gave way. The last thing she remembered was Falling into a heap on the ground next to the car.

* * *

**-With the Boys—**

Dean's eyes snapped open when he heard a horn blaring from the front yard. Shooting up into a sitting position he Glanced at Sam but noticed that only he had been awoken. When the horn suddenly stopped he quickly grabbed his shotgun and made his way outside.

Looking at the impala he noticed dust from the ground settling. Almost like someone had run away really fast or disappeared like Cas or a demon. With that last thought his guard automatically went up and he started to walk to the other side of the car. When he was close enough he rounded the car quickly with the shotgun pointing towards whoever was on the otherside.

What he saw made him freeze in shock and almost made him drop his gun. Laying on the ground was Hermione. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants,her arms and face were bleeding, and she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Hermione!" He yelled before rushing to her side and kneeling beside her to check her pulse. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, though it was very weak. She needed help quickly. Grabbing his gun and her beaded bag he quickly scooped her up and and started running into the house.

Kicking open the door with his feet he dropped the gun and her bag on the floor "SAMMY! Wake up!" Gently laying Hermione on the first clear surface he could find –which happened to be the kitchen table- He went about checking her injuries. "Dammit Sam! Wake up!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sam shot up from his cot at the sound of Dean's frantic voice. Standing quickly he ran into the kitchen and automatically froze at the scene before him. Dean was checking the pulse of someone who was lying on the table. When he realized the person on the table was Hermione he quickly came out of his shock and ran to dean's side. "Dean what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up to the sound of a car horn going off so I went to investigate. I found her unconscious on the ground next to it. My best guess is she couldn't make it to the house so she did the only thing she could think of to wake us for help." He surmised. He kept checking her pulse. She still had one but it was very weak. She needed help.

"Sam go wake Bobby. now!" He didn't watch as Sam sprinted out of the kitchen. He began tapping on Hermione's cheeks to try and rouse her but it didn't seem to be working. "CAS! Get down here we need your help!" Dean continued to look her over and noticed that an ugly bruise was starting to form on her face. She also had cuts and glass in her feet. "Cas! Get your ass down here now!"

Suddenly Bobby and Sam were crashing back into the room. Bobby ran over to Hermione and began checking her over. "Somebody call that damn angel and get him here now." He demanded gruffly. Dean could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions hidden from them but was close to failing.

"I already tried Bobby, he's not answering. She needs a hospital. Now." They hesitated for a second more before they burst into action. Sam quickly scooped her up into his arms while Dean grabbed the keys and Bobby grabbed her beaded bag. They all ran out of the house.

Sam gently laid Hermione in the backseat, climbing in after her and resting her head on his lap. Bobby and Dean climbed into the front with Dean peeling down the driveway to the main road that would take them into town. Drifting onto the highway, Dean pressed his foot down even more on the accelerator and sped into the night. He could hear Sam in the back seat whispering to Hermione trying to wake her up.

"Dean you need to hurry, her pulse is getting weaker." Sam urged desperately. Cursing under his breath he pressed down more and went even faster. Minutes later the hospital came into view and he quickly swung the car into a parking space. Jumping out he grabbed Hermione from Sam and ran into the emergency entrance. Sam and Bobby hurrying in after him.

"Help! We need some help for my friend over here!" He bellowed. Nurses were suddenly rushing towards him with a gurney and took Hermione from him laying her on it. They started yelling out orders. Some of which Dean couldn't even understand. He followed them while they rushed her down the long hallway. When they reached a door he tried to follow them but a nurse pushed him back.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to stay here."

"The hell we are! We're going with her!" He tried to push past her but was once again pushed back. He was about to lay into her when he felt a hand grab his arm and shove him into a chair.

"Sit down you Idjit! You can't go in there." Bobby scolded him. "They'll do everything they can for her, but it won't help with you hovering and getting in the way." Dean was about to protest when he saw the look in Bobby's eyes. He looked upset and anxious. He knew Bobby probably felt a hundred times worse than he did, but something in him was screaming at him to stay with Hermione, to protect her. It took everything in him to Nod his head and not rush off to find her. Soon the boys were settling into chairs for the long wait until they heard about Hermione.

It felt like hours before a doctor finally came out to talk to them.

"Hermione Singer's family?" As one they all stood up. For a split second Dean wondered why Bobby had put down Singer instead of Granger, but decided that, that wasn't important at the moment.

"Is she all right?" Bobby demanded. When the doctor nodded they all felt major relief.

"Yes she's fine. However there are a few things to discuss." They all tensed once more. "We were able to raise her pulse to a normal rate, we also removed all the glass shards from her feet and arms. She has some bruising on her face, from what appears to be from a fist." At this the boys felt their anger spike. "She also had some scratches and bruising on the top of her hips and thighs which appear to be from someone's finger nails. I'm sorry to say She's also in a coma." That caused all the men to freeze.

"What do you mean she's in a coma?! Is she going to wake up?" Dean asked. The thought of her in a coma made his chest hurt. He didn't know what it was, but ever since Hermione came around he has felt this pull towards her. He needed her to be alright.

"She's in a coma from a mix of both exhaustion and oxygen deprivation. When her heart slowed it caused a sudden cutoff of blood flow and oxygen to the brain called Hypoxia or Anoxia. Now usually this only happens in people who suffer from cardiac arrest but it seemed to happen to Miss Singer none the less. She will wake up when her body is ready to. She will be moved into a room in about an hour and then you can see her." With that the doctor walked away leaving three shocked men in the waiting room.

"What the hell happened to her?! She was perfectly fine when we left her." Bobby ranted. Dean watched as he started to pace back and forth becoming more and more agitated with every pass.

"I don't know Bobby. Do you think it was demons?" Sam said finally breaking his silence.

"No way, if it was a demon they would've already possessed her or killed her. There's no way she would've gotten away." Dean replied while he sat back down. "What do you think Bobby?"

"What do I think? You wanna know what I think? I think I'm going to kick that angels ass the next time he shows up! How the hell could he not show up when you called him? Where the hell is he?" By the end Bobby was practically shouting at them. Sam stood up and put his hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Calm down Bobby, we'll figure that out when Hermione is better. For now we need to figure out who attacked her." He soothed. Dean watched Bobby take a deep breath and then nod to Sam. They could always count on Sam to be the voice of reason when shit hit the fan.

"My guess would be those bastards she used to call friends. It's too much of a coincidence that she was attacked twice in the same day. Like Dean said, if it was a demon she would've been worse than she is." They nodded along with Bobby's assessment. They could see the Weasley's attacking her again. Especially with how the howler ended earlier.

"Do you think we should call Remus and Sirius? They would want to know what is going on. Plus they could help us figure out who it was that attacked her."

"You're right Sammy. They're her family they should know, and two more heads will speed up the researching." Dean quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled through the numbers until he found the one that Remus had given them in case of emergencies.

_"Hello?"_ A sleepy feminine voice asked.

_"Uh.. is Remus Lupin there?"_ Hopefully he had the right number.

_"Can I ask who's calling?"_ The voice asked suspiciously.

_"Dean Winchester."_

He could hear the woman speaking to someone else and then the scratchy sound of the phone being passed to someone else. This time a more masculine voice spoke to him.

_"Dean? This is Remus. What's going on? Is Mia alright?"_ He asked frantically. Dean could hear more voices talking in the background and assumed he was on speaker phone.

_"Hermione's in the hospital. Someone attacked her. We don't know who it was, but I found her passed out outside by my car." _

_"What's the address." _Dean was startled by how cold and different his voice suddenly was. He wondered if it was Remus' werewolf side that he was speaking to now. He quickly told them the address. _"We'll be be there in 5 minutes."_ Then the line went dead. Dean slowly closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. Turning to the other two with wide eyes he told them that they would be here soon.

* * *

Five minutes later a group of people came storming through the emergency entrance. He recognized Remus and Sirius, but the other four people were unknown to him. He thought he remembered seeing them in Hermione's memories but he couldn't put their names to the faces. Two of the men were identical red headed twins. The other man had platinum blond hair, while the only woman had bright red hair. They all looked pissed and he was glad it wasn't pointed at him.

"Dean, Sam, Bobby! What's going on?" Remus asked when they finally reached them.

"What the hell happened to Mione?" The blond haired man demanded. He was clenching his fists and surveying the room as if looking for someone to punch. Dean hoped it wouldn't be him. Remus glared at blondie which made him flinch and look away.

"How about some introduction first? You guys already know myself and Sirius. The blond guy is Draco Malfoy, the twins are Fred and George. Don't bother trying to tell them apart they'll just keep switching. The woman is Nymphadora Tonks, but you can just call her Tonks." They all nodded when their names were called. " guys these are Sam and Dean Winchester, and Bobby Singer." He introduced. They nodded their heads back in greeting.

"Great the introductions are done, now can you tell us-

"-what happened to Mione, and why she-

"Is in the hospital." The twins said. Dean was momentarily amazed at their easy way of finishing each other's sentences but brushed that thought off for now. Sam took that as his cue to start filling them in on what they knew so far.

"We don't know what happened. She was fine a few hours ago when we dropped her off back at the hotel. Dean woke up by the sound of the horn of his car being pressed so he went to investigate and found Hermione unconscious on the ground next to it. We're guessing that she didn't have enough energy to make it into the house, so she pressed the horn to alert us that she was outside." Dean picked up from there for him.

"Her pulse was weak, so we rushed her here. She has bruising on her face from what the doctor thinks is a fist, along with cuts on her arms and feet from glass. Also…" Dean paused a moment to brace himself for their reaction. "Also they found bruising and scratches on her hips and thighs. Finger shaped bruises. Right Now she's in a coma and they aren't sure when she'll wake up. They said she'll wake up when she's ready." It was silent for all about ten seconds before they all started shouting at once. Dean was trying to concentrate on what everyone was saying when a sharp whistle made everyone pause.

"Everyone shut up! Talk one at a damn time so we can understand you." Bobby shouted. The group looked properly chastised and sheepishly started asking questions again.

"Can you tell me what hotel she was staying at? Tonks and I are Aurors, kind of like muggle police, we can go see if there's anything there that will help us figure out who the attacker was." Draco said calmly. Inside he was panicking and beyond pissed off. _It better not have been the Weasles or Potty._ He thought bitterly. Sam quickly told them the room number and address and watched in awe as they glanced around before turning and disappearing with a faint POP.

Before anyone could say anymore a nurse told them that they could see Hermione now.

Walking swiftly down the hall they all crammed into Hermione's room. Dean heard Tonks gasp at the sight of her. She looked so small and pale laying in the hospital bed. Bobby and Remus rushed forward and each grabbed one of her hands. Glancing at each other Dean watched as they both nodded in understanding to each other. They would each protect her.

Dean walked further into the room and softly laid his hand on Hermione's leg. He kept his face calm but inside he was freaking out. He felt like someone was pulling on his heart and soul. He's never felt like this before in his life. He was also beyond pissed off, and not just at whoever did this. He was pissed at Castiel for not answering his calls for help. Hermione could've died and he wouldn't have even answered. If her attacker did turn out to be those asshats again he was going to pump them all full of lead. Nobody attacked Hermione and lived. Freezing at that thought for a moment, what the hell is happening to him? Why did he feel this way?

Soon they all were sitting around the room waiting for news from Tonks and Draco. They arrived twenty minutes later and everyone quickly asked they what they found.

"The room looks like a tornado went through it. All the lights and electronics were blown out, the windows and mirrors were all shattered, paintings and doors were ripped off the walls, and there was a huge dent in one of the walls from whom I'm guessing was her attacker as well as a small puddle of blood on the floor beneath it. Also the ceiling panels were falling down." Tonks told them. They all looked to be In shock before Remus and Sirius looked at each other in contemplation.

"What? What's with the looks?" Dean asked them when they just continued to stare at each other. It was almost like they were talking telepathically. With all the new stuff he was learning it wouldn't really surprise him if they were.

"Sounds to me like a magical surge." Remus said with Sirius nodding his head in agreement. Dean, Bobby and Sam watched in confusion as a look of understanding flashed across all the magical people's faces. But they were starting to get annoyed when they weren't elaborating.

"That's nice, wanna fill in the non-magical people in the room before we start kicking ass?" Dean snapped. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and knew it was Sam, but didn't care. He was getting pissed. Shaking off Sam's hand he moved across the room to stand closer to Hermione. He needed her presence to calm him down. He saw Remus looking at him curiously but ignored it.

"Right, sorry about that mates. We're not used to hanging around muggles." Fred said to them or was it George. They didn't know. "A magical surge is kind of like a defense mechanism. Say a witch or wizard lost their wand but was being attacked and about to be killed. They could pull all their magic to themselves and then push it out creating something like a sonic wave. Gets rid of the attacker while also destroying anything in its path." He concluded. Draco started nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and not many magical people have been able to achieve it. It's ridiculously rare that one can pull it off. Leave it to Hermione to be one of the few. Always a know-it-all." He said fondly.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby felt pride swell up in themselves for Hermione. Especially Dean. That was his girl. She didn't go down without a fight. Yes he knows he called her his girl, he'll think more on that later.

"That would explain why she's in this so called coma, my guess is she'll be awake in two days good as new. Her magical core just needs to recharge." Sirius added. They all felt relieved hearing that and settled down to wait out the oncoming days until she would awaken.

* * *

_**-2 days later—**_

They were all once again crowded into Hermione's room. Sirius estimated that she should be waking up sometime today so they were all eager to be there when she woke up. Dean was sitting on one side of the bed holding her hand, while Bobby and Sam were talking to Sirius, Remus, and Tonks about wizarding history and magic on the other side. Draco, Fred, and George were playing a game called exploding snaps in the corner. It was one of his new favorite games even if it did singe off part of his eyebrows.

He was surprised with how easily he got along with all of them. He thought he'd be weary to be around so many people with magic, but he was surprisingly calm around them. He figured it had something to do with being around Hermione the last couple days. If they were her family then they must be good people. So he was going to give them a chance for her sake. He especially got along with Fred and George, they were hilarious. They had been telling him about their joke shop and promised to take them all there someday so they could see it in person.

Dean was soon pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle squeeze of his hand. Looking towards Hermione he didn't see any difference with her, so he went back to staring into space when he felt it again. Only this time it was much stronger. He looked up at Hermione face once again and noticed her brown milk chocolate eyes staring right back at him. He was momentarily frozen while looking into her eyes. He felt that pull in his chest once again only this time it didn't hurt. It felt like it was urging him to get closer. He was about to move towards her when Tonk's voice broke their staring contest.

"Mione! You're finally awake!" She shouted excited. Everyone quickly crowded her, but Dean didn't let go of her hand.

He leaned down to hear what she was saying when he noticed her lips moving but no one could hear her. "Water. Please." He watched as Draco hurriedly grabbed the pitcher off the counter and used his wand to fill it with water. Grabbing it from him with a nod of thanks he held it to Hermione's mouth so she could drink. After drinking a few mouthfuls she cleared her throat.

"Thank you. How long have I been here?" She asked in a louder voice. He was gonna answer when Bobby beat him to it. He tried not to be annoyed at that, but couldn't help it. He wanted to talk to her. Childish of him? yes. Did he care? Nope.

"You've been out for two whole days. You wanna tell us what in the hell happened?" Bobby looked so serious when talking to her, but Dean could see the relief and happiness he felt now that she was awake in his eyes.

She mumbled something under her breath but Dean wasn't having any of that.

"You wanna speak up sweetheart? People in the back can't hear you." Winking at her when she scowled at him for calling her sweetheart he couldn't help but be amused. She's a real spitfire.

Huffing she crossed her arms and and glared at the magical people in the room. He was sure glad that her glare wasn't directed at him, though if he was being honest with himself it was definitely sexy on her.

"Ron Weasley is what in the hell happened." She spat at them, And just like that everyone was back to screaming.

* * *

**A/N There ya have it another chapter down! I was originally planning to have Castiel in this chapter so he could scare Molly and Harry, but I wanted a chapter basically in the Boys POV. Mainly dean's. Just to get a feel of his feelings and character a little more. Don't worry though now Castiel has another person to add to his smiting list ;-) I hope you guys liked it. Let me know :-)**


	5. Dreaded An just kidding! It's not bad!

Hey guys!

I know everyone hates these things but I just wanted to address some things quick…

1.) The reason I've been MIA lately is because someone I was very close with passed away and I wasn't in a very good place emotionally.i wasn't coping well and I didn't want my depression/sadness to transfer to my stories, so I had decided to take some time off to get better before continuing.

2.) Someone hacked my email! I don't know who it was but I have been locked out of it so I've lost all my upcoming chapters, as well as new story ideas…after many attempts of trying to unlock it I finally got pissed enough that I called the help people…they basically told me I'm not getting back into it and to create a new one. So I did. After many many many swear words and mumbling…

3.) Yes I am back! I will continue as much as I can now that I have a job and literally work 24/7….. I don't remember the last time I was home..I've been staying at hotels because of all the traveling. (Anyways)

4.) Last but not least!...THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! I am working on new chapters as we speak to try and get what I had already written back up to snuff..Because I lost all the originals it's hard to remember all that I decided to make happen (sigh) anyways… I promise that I will try to update more often..I know it's been forever and a day since my last update but I swear I'm working on it! :-)

You guys are seriously all amazing! Thank you for continuing to like/favorite/review this story even though I haven't updated in forever…you all make me smile:)

CHEERS!

-Tiff (JackFrostTheWinterSoldier)


	6. Chapter 5 fighting and favors

**A/N Hey guys I know I promised that I would update a lot more but I've been so busy! But have no fear I have returned with a new chapter! That's right you heard me I said NEW CHAPTER! (cough) anyways…just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who faved/followed/liked my story. I reread all your reviews and they all made me smile hugely! so without further rambling I hope all enjoy this chapter. CHEERS!**

**Disclaimer: please see chapter 1 :)**

* * *

"No."

"Yes"

"Nope not happening"

"Its going to happen whether you like it not!"

Sam having just come into the house after helping Bobby work on one of the cars in the yard froze in the doorway. His bottle of water halfway to his mouth and his eyes wide. He stared fearfully back and forth between the man and woman standing in the living room having what appeared to be a staring contest. If it wasn't for the occasional clenching of jaws and the steady rise and fall of both of their chest, Sam would think that they we statues. Snapping out his frozen state Sam slowly started to back out the room in hopes that he wouldn't be seen. It will be like he was never here to begin with. All he had to do was take two steps back, three sidesteps to the right, and avoid hitting the little table in the doorway that held their keys then he'd be home free. Nodding to himself he mentally counted the steps in his head. Almost ther—CRASH—

The staring contest in the living finally broke when they heard a loud crash and turned to the sound. There lying on the floor was Sam laying on the broken pieces of the table from the main hall.

"Sam, what are you doing on the floor?" Hermione asked him curiously. It had been almost two weeks since she was attacked by Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**-Flashback—**

_"Ron Weasley is what happened." She spat at them while crossing her arms over her chest. That's when the screaming started. Hermione tried to keep up with all the yelling voices, but they eventually all started overlapping each other and becoming one giant headache for her. After attempting and failing to yell at them to stop, she finally got fed up. Spotting her empty glass on the table beside her hospital bed she quickly grabbed it and chucked it at the wall closest to her and listened to it shatter, startling everyone in the room to stop shouting. Dramatic? Yes. Necessary? Absolutely. _

_"Finally, now that you've all shut the bloody hell up, you can speak one at a time so I can understand you!" she gripped annoyed. Her headache was finally starting to lessen now that all the noise had stopped._

_Clearing his throat Remus stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "I'm so happy you're awake cub. We've all been very worried about you. I understand that this might be a little hard for you to talk about but we need you to tell us what all you remember happening." He told her gently. She knew that he was worried. She could practically feel it, plus it was written all over their faces. Especially Deans. When she looked into his eyes after she had first woke up she felt like she was in a trance. Her stomach was overtaken by butterflies and her heart had started racing. She didn't know why she felt this way after only knowing him a few days, but she couldn't seem to stop it. It was like she felt a pull inside of her to be near him at all times._

_Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts for now she looked around the room at all their faces and took a deep breath so she could start to fill them in._

_"After getting dropped off at my hotel room I quickly locked the doors like I always do. I changed and opened the bathroom like I always do." She watched her wizarding family nod in understanding, while the Winchesters and Bobby looked confused. "Ever since I've been little I've been creeped out with the bathroom door being closed when there is nobody inside it." She quickly explained to them and watched them nod and gesture for her to continue. "Anyways after opening the door I laid down and turned off the lights and went to bed. A few hours later I was woken up by what sounded like my name being called. I was originally going to go back to sleep and ignore it, but after the war I've learned to keep my guard up at all times. I grabbed my wand and looked around my room but saw nothing, and then I noticed that the bathroom door was closed. I clearly remembered that I had opened it before I went to bed so I went over and quickly threw it open and flicked on the light, again there was nothing."_

_"What happened after that sweetheart?" Dean asked softly. The whole time she was talking he had been slowly getting more anxious. Something inside of him was screaming at him to be beside her and to grab her hand, or to touch some part of her skin. He needed to be able to feel her to help calm him down. These feelings were really starting to freak him out. He had no idea what was happening. He'd have to man up and ask Bobby. I'm gonna get my ass kicked he thought to himself sourly. He supposed that he could always ask Cas, that would save him the ass beating and the bitch face he'd get from Bobby and Sam. Sighing he shook his head quickly. This isn't the time. Focusing back on Hermione and noticed that she was having a hard time continuing her story and that was all the urging he needed. Quickly crossing the room he grabbed her free hand and slowly rubbed his thumb up and down it._

_Internally they both sighed in relief and instantly relaxed when their skin made contact. They didn't know what was happening to them, but for now they were going to enjoy it._

_"I was silly and let my guard down, I should've known better." She replied while shaking her head. How many times had constant vigilance been hammered into her brain? And still she turned her back without thoroughly searching the room. Shaking her head quickly to clear her mind she continued filling them in on what happened. "I turned the bathroom light back off and then made my way back to the bed when I was attacked from behind. I was so surprised that I dropped my wand. My attacker then revealed himself and flipped me over to face him. I was completely shocked. I mean I know Ronald hates me but I never realized how much. For him to do this?" Once again shaking her head she looked at them. "He tried things that I'd rather not get into, and so panicking I remember reading something about how a witch or wizard can use a type of magic as a defense mechanism for when they can't reach or lose their wands. It's difficult to accomplish, and only a few handful have been able to perform it. So taking a chance I gathered all my magic to me and then released it towards Ron. After he was knocked unconscious I grabbed what I could and apparated to Bobby's. I didn't have enough energy to make it inside so I honked a horn to alert anyone inside. After that you know what happened." She finished quietly._

_Everyone in the room remained silent for a few moments. All too shocked about what had transpired. Finally Draco walked closer and patted her blanket covered legs. "Don't worry granger, we'll catch him and put him into Azkaban for what he did to you." He said determinedly. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him and nod in acceptance._

_After that everything happened in a blur. The doctors released her later that day and reminded her more that once to take it easy and to rest as much as possible. _

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Which brings us to this moment. The Winchesters and Bobby had taken it upon themselves to not let hermione out of their sight. At first she found it sweet how they wanted to protect her so much, but now it was just annoying. She couldn't even take a walk around the house by herself for Merlin's sake!

While Bobby and Sam have started to let up on the constant shadowing –they were afraid to get hexed- Dean was another matter all together. He was always there! He wouldn't let her go anywhere, which caused a fair amount of arguments between the two. Hence why they're fighting right now. Hermione wanted to go for a walk around the salvage yard alone for some peace and quiet, maybe find a nice place to read, but Dean wasn't having any of it.

She was about ready to punch him or hex him when their argument was interrupted by a loud crash. Turning towards the sound she noticed Sam on the floor.

" Oh you know, just trying to go back outside when I tripped on the little table by the door." He mumbled while standing back up and glaring down at the broken pieces of wood. She thought she heard him murmur something about the table being pointless and how it ruined his escape. But she was probably just imaging it.

"Sam will you please tell Dean that I'll be fine if I go outside to read!" She pleaded to him while giving him the puppy dog eyes that always seem to work on him.

"Don't even try it Sam! She's not going and that's final!" Dean shouted. He was really starting to get annoyed. Why can't she just listen to me for once instead of being so stubborn!?

Immediately after his statement the boys could feel the air start to crackle with magic. Narrowing her eyes Hermione turned towards Dean.

"Don't for one second think you have any right to tell me what to do Winchester" she snarled at Dean. "I'm a grown woman and witch I can take care of myself!"

"Is that right? Well sweetheart if that was true then you wouldn't have been stupid enough to get attacked in the first place! I thought you were some hot shot war heroine. Seems like an exaggeration to me!" He screamed back at her. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth he regretted all of it. Especially when he saw her eyes fill with tears.

Hermione reeled back from him like he physically slapped her. His words hurt her more than she thought they would. Any mention of the war brought with it bad memories. He knew that. He saw all her memories of it all. For him to use them against her like that made her heart drop to her stomach.

Feeling the familiar feeling of tears filling her eyes. She quickly turned her back on them and stalked out of the room. Running up the stairs she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Once the door was locked she slid down to floor and started to sob into her hands quietly. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry.

* * *

**\- With Dean-**

Dean stared at the space that Hermione had just been in with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. The sight of her tears almost broke his heart. He couldn't believe what he just said to her. He knew how she was when the war was mentioned. Not only had he'd brought up the war, but he also called her stupid! He didn't mean to make her cry, he was just angry that she wouldn't let him protect her. Why couldn't she see how much it had affected and scared him when he found her unconscious next to the impala? Sighing he brushed past his glaring brother and moved to the kitchen to grab a beer.

Opening one quickly he took a couple gulps and turned towards his seething brother that stood behind him.

"What the hell Dean?!" Sam practically shouted at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just leave it alone Sammy."

"No Dean! Not until you tell me why you just said that shit to Mione"

"What do you want me to tell you Sam? I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just pissed that she wouldn't listen to me!" Dean shouted back while kicking at a chair in the kitchen. He needed a way to channel his anger without punching Sam in the face.

"Look, I get that her being attacked freaked you out, but you smothering her is not helping. She needs to get back to her normal routine. Not having you shadowing her and walking on eggshells." Sam said gently. He could tell that his older brother felt something for the witch. He wanted to help his brother get the girl, and if that meant putting him in his place then so be it.

Sighing silently Dean ran his hands through his hair and down his face. "I know. You're right. I should probably apologize huh?"

"Yeah and try not to mess it up by being a douche" Sam joked lightly. He was happy it didn't take Dean much convincing to apologize to Hermione. Sam was prepared to bring out the big guns. Meaning tattling to Bobby.

"Shut up, bitch." Was all Dean replied while walking towards the stairs.

"Jerk!"

* * *

**-With Hermione-**

Hermione was startled when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Slowly moving away from it she moved to sit in the empty tub and was prepared to ignore the person on the other side until they went away. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with any motivational speeches from Sam right now. When the knocking continued she finally got annoyed.

"Go the bloody hell away Sam!" She shouted.

"It's not Sam." The person responded. Instantly Hermione froze and stared at the door wide eyed. The one person she didn't want to speak to.

"I don't want to see you Dean, go away." She spoke quietly, just loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"Please Mione let me in. I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." He practically begged. "If you don't let me in, then I'm going to have to pick the lock. You know I can do that." He added hoping to lighten the mood a little and get her to open the door.

"Just go away Dean. I need some time to think. I'll find you when I'm ready to. So please, just give me some space for now." As much as she wanted to unlock the door and run into his arms, she wasn't ready to. She was too hurt and upset by what he said. She just needed some time to herself to calm down. Then she would speak to him face to face.

"Okay Mione." She heard him whisper sadly. "Just know that I really am sorry." When she heard his footsteps move away down the hall she started to cry once again. Before eventually falling asleep in the tub.

* * *

**-With Dean-**

walking away from the bathroom Dean felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He needed something to take his mind off this fight with Hermione. Forgoing the idea of going back downstairs, Dean headed to his room.

Sitting on the bed he debated with himself on what he should was about to give up when he finally got an idea. Not able to stop himself from smirking he looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Cas, I have a favor to ask you."

Not two second later he heard the sound of wings and looked to see Castiel standing in front of him.

"what do you need Dean?" The angel asked him. Even though him and Cas have had some issues throughout their friendship it didn't stop Dean from seeing the angel as another brother.

"How do you feel like popping over to a little place In England for me?" He asked while grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Castiel looked at him confused for a few moments before it dawned on him and his eyes lit up. "Of course Dean. I'll get right on that." He stated determinedly, a little of his grace starting to show in his eyes before disappearing from the room. Dean stared at the spot the angel just left and couldn't help the tiny shiver of fear that went through him from the residual grace left in his wake. Blinking rapidly Dean shook his head and started to leave the room. Walking down the stairs he had one thought in his head.

_I would hate to be those poor bastards right now._

* * *

**A/n okay I know it's shorter than normal. But I wanted to get this out as soon as I could while I had a small amount of time off work. Next chapter will be a little extra scene showing Castiel dealing with the Weasleys and Harry. Also a Surprise that might shock some of you. I hope this chapter made up for the long ass wait. If not I shall keep trying. Thanks again to all you readers. You all mean a lot to me. See you in the next chapter. CHEERS. :-)**

**PS if anyone wants to make a cover pic for this story that would be amazing! I'm thinking of changing it. PM me if you're interested.**


End file.
